Sueños
by Gracie-19
Summary: Damon/Elena.  Elena y Damon están teniendo unos sueños extraños últimamente... ¿Hasta dónde les llevarán?
1. Prefacio

¡Hola! Bueno, soy nueva por aquí y he decidido colgar mi fic Damon/Elena. ¡Tendrá escenas Hot!

¡Espero que os guste!

¡AVISO! ¡Esta historia tiene spoilers de toda la primera temporada de la serie! Es como una continuación alternativa :)

**Sueños**

_Elena andaba por la oscuridad sin miedo. Su propio cuerpo irradiaba luz, la guiaba por ese especie de vacío oscuro pero no tenebroso en el que se encontraba. No sabía adónde iba, pero sabía que alguien la estaba esperando y tenía que encontrarle... La necesitaba. _

_De pronto sintió algo y se detuvo. Unos brazos firmes la rodearon por detrás, unos labios suaves le susurraron cosas en italiano que no llegó a comprender; no entendía las palabras, pero sí el sentimiento._

_Amor._

_- Elena... - le susurró su voz._

_Él le dio la vuelta poco a poco. Elena se refugió en su abrazo y dejó que los preciosos sentimientos de él se mezclaran con los suyos; encajaban a la perfección, se complementaban. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro._

_Y se besaron. Millones de veces... de forma suave, dulce, cálida y reparadora. _

_Sus labios se fundían, sus cuerpos también. Eran un solo ser mientras esa nube de ternura les envolvía. Elena no quería que aquello terminara jamás, y sabía que él tampoco. _

Él_... Él la necesitaba tanto... De un modo casi enloquecedor y obsesivo que a veces le corroía por dentro y le hacía odiarse. Pero Elena no quería eso, ella sólo deseaba estar a su lado para siempre, cuidarle y hacer que jamás volviera a sentirse así..._

_- Te necesito - le dijo él, leyendo sus pensamientos. _

_- Estoy contigo - le prometió ella, enviándole relajantes oleadas de cariño a su amor, a su alma gemela -. Siempre estaré contigo._

_Lo estaba, estaba con él, pero... de pronto despertó._

Elena tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba y por qué. La habitación estaba medio a oscuras, iluminada sólo por una pequeña lamparita que ella no había dejado encendida.

Y lo supo. Damon estaba allí. Le buscó con la mirada. Sus ojos azules resplandecieron desde el marco de la puerta, y Elena se apresuró a encender la luz principal. Él sonreía burlonamente, como siempre, pero...

Pero había algo en esos ojos, una especie de dolor que identificó al instante. El mismo que había sentido en su sueño, la misma necesidad que la persona del sueño le había expresado.

Elena se sintió el corazón oprimido al darse cuenta de lo que todo aquello significaba. Buscó los ojos de Damon, pero no pudo hablar. No sabía qué decir.

Damon sonrió de nuevo y abrió la puerta para irse. Ella quiso decirle que se quedara, que quería hablar, y él se detuvo un instante. ¿Habría oído sus pensamientos? Seguramente.

Se giró un segundo y la miró.

_Te necesito. _

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, pero Elena sabía que Damon jamás diría algo así, que eso no era más que un recuerdo de su tan vívido sueño.

Ella no dijo nada más, y en un segundo volvía a estar sola en su habitación.


	2. Capítulo uno:  Elena

**Capítulo uno – Elena**

**- **¿Jeremy, estás ahí arriba?

Elena escuchó un ruido en la cocina y pensó que su hermano estaría allí. Quería hablar con él, que dejara de evitarla y poder explicarle las cosas. Le dolía tanto que estuvieran así... Siempre habían estado muy unidos, y ahora todo se había arruinado.

Ella llegó a la cocina con esperanza en los ojos, pero lo que vio allí la dejó paralizada. Tanto que no pudo ni gritar.

John estaba desangrado en el suelo. Le habían cortado la mano y le habían asesinado. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la bilis subiéndole por la garganta, Elena se apresuró a marcar el número de Stefan, quien le respondió al primer toque.

- ¿Va todo bien? - le preguntó él con preocupación.

Elena tardó unos segundos en quitarse esa horrible escena de la cabeza y centrarse en Stefan.

- John está... muerto en la cocina.

- ¿Qué?

Fueron dos voces las que hablaron. Damon debía haberlo oído.

- Está... - Elena trató de evitar la imagen de nuevo, pero le fue imposible. Esos ojos vacíos, la expresión de horror de su rostro... –. Le han acuchillado.

Silencio desde la otra línea. Luego se oyó un murmullo, y Damon se puso al teléfono.

- Elena, ¿dónde está Jenna?

Oh, Dios, Jenna... No, Jenna no... _Por favor..._

Sólo de imaginar lo que le podían haber hecho los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Su tía, tan inocente y alegre... Jenna no, no...

La llamó en voz alta, una y otra vez, mientras se dirigía hacia el piso superior.

- Elena, ¿pero qué te pasa? - su tía se asomó desde su habitación y la miró con reproche.

Elena sintió que podía volver a respirar y se obligó a calmarse para que su tía no sospechara nada y bajara a la cocina.

- Na-nada, lo siento. Creí haber visto una sombra, pero no era nada – luego se puso al teléfono, se bajó las escaleras y susurró –. Está bien.

- Vamos para allá.

¿Y ahora qué? Quería subir para asegurarse de que Jeremy estaba bien, pero temía alejarse de su cocina y que Jenna llegase. Llamaría a la policía, y los hermanos Salvatore se meterían en problemas otra vez... Algo así no podía ser una coincidencia, pensarían. Y estaba segura de que Bonnie no ayudaría más a ninguno de los dos, especialmente a Damon.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde llamaron a la puerta.

- ¡Yo abro! - gritó Elena para que Jenna no saliese a mirar.

De todos modos, fue inútil. Su tía sacó la cabeza cuando los Salvatore entraban en la casa.

- Es un poco tarde, chicos – les dijo, mirándoles con mala cara.

- Hemos venido a recoger a Elena para llevarla al hospital – mintió Stefan con una sonrisa.

- ¿Los dos?

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso era algo tan extraño? Jenna entrecerró los ojos, y Damon apartó la mirada disimuladamente.

Stefan le asintió a Jenna, y ella regresó a su habitación, no sin antes dedicarles a los tres una mala mirada.

Un instante después, Damon y Stefan ya estaban en la cocina. Elena no tuvo valor para acercarse; no quería ver la horrorosa escena de nuevo.

John estaba muerto. Nunca le había gustado, por supuesto, pero...

Pero, ¿qué? Era su padre biológico, sí, pero no la había criado, no la había querido, no le había dado nada salvo dolores de cabeza y sufrimiento.

Y sin embargo sabía que jamás sería capaz de olvidar la expresión de miedo y dolor de su rostro, su cuerpo desangrado en las baldosas de la cocina.

- Elena – Stefan la agarró suavemente por el brazo, y ella se sobresaltó un poco porque no le había visto venir –. Nos lo llevaremos de aquí ahora mismo.

Ella asintió, agradeciéndole lo que hacía, y obligó a su mente a centrarse.

- ¿Cómo cubriremos su desaparición?

- Yo me encargaré de eso – Damon salió de la cocina con gesto serio, y ella se lo agradeció.

Damon siguió mirándola, como si esperara que ella dijera algo más. Elena le preguntó con la mirada qué quería, pero él no pareció darse cuenta y siguió observándola.

Entonces Stefan se giró y los dos hermanos volvieron a lo suyo. Sacaron el cuerpo de John por la puerta trasera, y Elena respiró hondo antes de entrar a la cocina para limpiar.

Elena limpió a fondo, limpió aunque ya no hubiera sangre visible. Sabía que las luces ultravioletas mostraban la sangre, así que frotó con lejía para llevarse cualquier resto que pudiera demostrar que allí se había producido un asesinato.

- Elena, ¿pero qué estás haciendo?

Elena se sobresaltó. Oh, no.

Su tía Jenna la miraba desde el pasillo, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado. ¿Pero qué le había hecho ahora?

- Se me ha caído un...

Damon se acercó, sorprendiéndola. No sabía que aún estaba allí.

- ¿Puedo? - le preguntó directamente a Elena.

Ella supo a qué se refería. Odiaba la idea de Influenciar a Jenna, pero no había opción. Asintió tristemente, y Damon la miró con comprensión.

Le quitó la pulsera a su tía y buscó sus ojos.

- Vamos al salón, Jenna.

Ella le siguió, hipnotizada, y Elena no supo más del tema hasta que Damon no regresó a su lado.

- No se acordará de esto – le dijo él, apoyándose en el fregadero con gesto despreocupado – Ahora cree que John le dijo que se fue porque le perseguían. No dejó ninguna dirección. Dentro de unos días mandaré un correo electrónico en su nombre a la señora Forbes.

- Gracias – le respondió ella sinceramente.

Quiso volver a frotar, pero Damon se arrodilló a su lado y le quitó la esponja de las manos.

- Elena, ya está bien. Está limpio.

Ella negó con la cabeza y alargó la mano, pero Damon no le devolvió la esponja.

- Tengo que asegurarme – se quejó ella –. Os podrían involucrar.

Damon sonrió burlonamente y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? - exigió ella, sabiendo que si no le preguntaba no diría nada.

- Nada, Elena. Está limpio. Ven.

Se levantó y le tendió las manos. Ella las tomó, y Damon la levantó sin ningún esfuerzo. Sus cuerpos quedaron cerca, demasiado cerca, y Elena quiso separarse. Él no la dejó.

Su mirada le recordó a cuando estuvieron bailando en la fiesta de Miss Mystic Falls. Incómoda y sintiéndose violenta, decidió distraerle para que la soltara.

- Creí que te habías ido.

- He vuelto por si necesitabas ayuda con tu tía. Sé que nunca se está quieta y he pensado que tarde o temprano se pasaría por la cocina.

- Ah.

Finalmente, Damon la soltó y ella fue a lavarse las manos. Luego se alejó un poco más de él para asegurar la distancia.

Damon suspiró profundamente y sin mirarla habló:

- Tu Stefan me ha dicho que te lleve a casa a dormir si quieres.

Elena sintió que su corazón se aligeraba. Podría pasar la noche al lado de Stefan... Así quizá olvidaría, ni que fuera por un tiempo, el horror de esa noche.

Y de pronto recordó que la noche no había hecho más que empezar.

- ¡Caroline!

Elena se acordó de ella y se sintió terriblemente culpable por haber olvidado su estado. Matt la había llamado para contarle que habían tenido un accidente y tenía una hemorragia interna.

- Te llevaré a verla si quieres.

Elena asintió, dándole las gracias.

- Voy a avisar a Jenna.

- Se ha ido a dormir.

Oh, vale. La había mandado a dormir para que no volviera a pillarles. Damon le sonrió un poco, como tanteando el terreno, y ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa sin mucho éxito.

- Vamos.

Él la guió hacia su coche y comenzó su trayecto. Fue silencioso y algo incómodo. Elena no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que habían pasado en una sola noche. Parecía que habían pasado siglos y no hacía ni unas horas.

No quería ni pensar en lo que les quedaba.


	3. Capítulo dos: Elena

**Espero que este nuevo capítulo os guste! =) Comentad mucho, ¿vale? ¡Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión!**

**¡Besos!**

**Capítulo dos - Elena**

Ya en el hospital, Matt le dijo a Elena que la operación de Caroline había sido un éxito, pero faltaba ver cómo se recuperaría. De momento estaba estable, así que si no surgían complicaciones todo saldría bien.

Así que Elena regresó al coche con Damon y emprendieron otro silencioso trayecto hacia el hogar de los Salvatore. Una vez allí, Damon apagó el motor del coche pero no salió. Su mirada triste la preocupó; no le gustaba verle así.

- ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó ella con preocupación, temiéndose alguna mala noticia más.

- ¿No vamos a hablar sobre ello? - Damon se acercó más, mirándola con esos ojos profundos e intensos que tenía.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al tenerle tan cerca. ¿Qué hacía? Damon entreabrió los labios como si fuera a besarla de un momento a otro.

- ¿Hablar sobre qué? - instintivamente Elena retrocedió, apartándose de su cuerpo, sus ojos y sus labios.

Damon siguió acechándola. Con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, Elena salió del coche. No le gustaba que la mirara así, no quería que lo hiciera...

- No huyas, Elena – de pronto, Damon le bloqueaba el paso. Ella se sobresaltó y se apartó de nuevo.

¿Pero a qué narices estaba jugando? ¿Se había vuelto loco?

- Damon, ya hemos hablado de esto. Creía que estábamos de acuerdo.

Él rió fuertemente, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír. Alzó la mirada al cielo durante un segundo y sacudió la cabeza.

- No me vengas con esas, ahora no.

¡Definitivamente estaba loco! Elena intentó rodearle, pero obviamente él no la dejó.

Comenzó a asustarse de verdad, a pensar que algo extraño le estaba pasando. Habían estado tan bien, y ahora esto... ¿Por qué?

- Damon, ya basta.

Stefan. Elena corrió a sus brazos, y esta vez Damon no se lo impidió. Al contrario, se apartó para dejarla pasar con una mirada de asco.

- Pásatelo bien, Elena.

Y desapareció en el bosque sin más explicación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Stefan se separó para examinarla y asegurarse de que no la habían herido.

- No lo sé – admitió ella, cogiendo su mano y comenzando el camino hacia la habitación de Stefan –. Se ha... Se ha vuelto loco. Supongo que la noche le ha afectado más de lo que creía.

- Supongo – pero su mirada le demostraba su ira, sus celos. Elena sabía que Stefan no quería a su hermano cerca de ella por miedo a que la sedujese.

Llegaron a su habitación en cuestión de segundos, y Elena se puso el pijama que había dejado allí para cuando se quedara.

Se metieron en la cama, y Stefan la abrazó y le murmuró palabras dulces al oído hasta que ella se durmió, exhausta por la larga noche.

_Una habitación a oscuras. Unos fuertes brazos rodeándola con firmeza._

_- Por fin puedo tenerte._

_Elena sonrió ante la voz de su hombre, de su alma gemela. Él le besaba la garganta suavemente, la hacía estremecer con sus caricias. Ella se giró y se refugió en ese cálido abrazo, transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos. Él la recompensó con los suyos: amor, deseo, anhelo, necesidad... rabia._

_- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó ella, apretándose contra su cuerpo. No quería que estuviera así, él no lo merecía..._

_- Odio que te mire, que te toque, que te bese. Lo odio._

_Elena no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. Ella era sólo suya, sus almas se pertenecían... No iba a entregarse a nadie más._

_- ¿No lo recuerdas? - le preguntó él en voz baja, separándose un poco para acariciarle la mejilla._

_- ¿Recordar el qué?_

_- No importa. Te tengo ahora._

_La besó en la frente y volvió a aplastarla contra su pecho, tan fuerte que casi dolía. Pero no importaba; ella quería fundirse con él, estar más cerca aunque no fuera posible. Jamás estaría lo suficientemente cerca de él, jamás..._

- Elena, despierta – Stefan la sacudió con suavidad, y ella se desperezó con un sentimiento extraño.

Vaya sueño más raro había tenido. Seguramente debido al estrés de la noche, se dijo.

- Matt ha llamado. Dice que Caroline se ha despertado y está bien.

Elena sintió que sonreía. Se alegraba tanto de que su amiga estuviera bien, tanto... Tenía ganas de verla y abrazarla.

- Voy a verla ahora mismo – afirmó, levantándose con ánimos renovados.

Stefan le sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Elena enredó los dedos en su pelo, y antes de darse cuenta estaba recostada en la cama de nuevo, con Stefan cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

Sintió que a él se le aceleraba la respiración, que su cuerpo se excitaba. Besó sus labios con más ansia, con más deseo.

Pero entonces el entrometido de Damon llegó a escena. La pareja se separó, hastiada.

- Siento interrumpir, pero tu amiga Bonnie te ha llamado. Le he preguntado qué quería, pero obviamente me ha mandado a la mierda.

Tiró el teléfono sobre la cama y desapareció con un sonoro portazo.

Elena, extrañada por el comportamiento de Damon, cogió el teléfono y llamó a su amiga. Ella le contestó casi al primer tono y ambas quedaron para ir a ver a Caroline al cabo de media hora. Stefan la acercó allí y luego se fue. Estaba serio, muy serio, y Elena tenía un poco de miedo por él y por Damon. Sabía que Stefan iría a hablar con su hermano y era muy posible que los dos acabaran heridos...

Odiaba que hicieran eso, la hacían sentir... no sólo la hacían sentir culpable, sino que a veces tenía la sensación de que no era más que la sustituta de su amada Katherine, otro motivo más para que se pelearan y acabaran matándose el uno al otro. Y no lo soportaba.

Resignada, soltó un suspiro y se adentró en el hospital. Matt dormía acurrucado en una silla, pero Bonnie la esperaba de pie. Se saludaron brevemente, pero no se abrazaron ni se tocaron. Era tan extraño estar así con ella... Todo había cambiado.

- Gracias, Bonnie. Gracias por todo – dijo finalmente ella, intentando sonreír.

Ella asintió, seria, y Elena supo que tardarían mucho – si es que alguna vez lo conseguían – en volver a estar como antes. Bonnie culpaba a Stefan y Damon de la muerte de su abuela, pero aún así los había salvado... Por ella. Y sin embargo era todo tan incómodo y extraño que parecía imposible lo bien que se habían llevado un par de meses antes.

- Lo hice por ti, lo sabes – Elena asintió gravemente ante la profunda mirada de Bonnie –. Pero no volveré a hacerlo. Ni siquiera con Stefan.

Elena sabía que no era justo enfadarse por aquello, lo sabía, pero le dolía que su mejor amiga se negara a ayudar a la persona a la que ella amaba simplemente porque era un vampiro. Stefan había cometido errores, sí, pero incluso Bonnie sabía que él era buena persona y no quería herir a nadie.

Le dolía porque Elena la hubiera ayudado sin dudar porque era su amiga y la quería, pero estaba claro que Bonnie no pensaba de la misma forma.

- Será mejor que vayamos a ver a Caroline – dijo Elena de forma tajante, comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación.

Caroline dormía con expresión serena en la cama. Tenía la cabeza vendada y estaba algo pálida, pero no había signo alguno de dolor en sus bellas facciones. Elena respiró tranquila al verla así, y deseó que se quedara dormida tanto como pudiera, porque en cuanto se despertara probablemente comenzaría a sentir el dolor.

- Gracias por venir, chicas – las dos se giraron para ver a un Matt soñoliento y cansado entrar en la habitación.

- ¿Por qué Tyler perdió el control? ¿Se encontraba mal? - preguntó Bonnie con algo que a Elena le pareció más que curiosidad.

- Antes de perderlo hablaba sobre un pitido muy fuerte.

¿Un pitido? Elena y Bonnie se miraron con suspicacia. ¿Era posible que Tyler fuera un vampiro? Pero... Elena nunca le había visto llevar lapiz lazuli. Además, ¿no se suponía que los vampiros nuevos tenían muchos problemas para controlarse? No había notado cambio alguno en el comportamiento de Tyler últimamente...

- ¿Por qué os fuisteis? - preguntó Elena, mirando a su amiga Caroline.

- El padre de Tyler insistió en que nos marcháramos.

El padre de Tyler había muerto la noche anterior. Elena, alarmada, miró a Bonnie, pero ella parecía igual de confusa.

Antes de que las dos comenzaran a parecer sospechosas se serenaron y se obligaron a charlar un poco más con Matt. Luego se fueron con una excusa.

Entraron en el coche de Bonnie y se miraron largamente.

- ¿Es Tyler un vampiro? - se atrevió a preguntar Elena, aunque en realidad le costaba mucho aceptarlo.

- Si lo es, tiene que haber sido hace poco. Recuerdo que después del verano había crecido mucho. ¿Y el padre de Tyler? No entiendo nada.

- Yo tampoco – admitió ella, recostándose en el asiento con un suspiro.

- Iré a verle a ver si puedo descubrir algo – dijo Bonnie decidida.

- Iré contigo.

No le hacía ninguna gracia que Bonnie se fuera a casa de un posible vampiro o un vete a saber qué sola. Ya no estaban unidas y tenían problemas, pero seguía siendo su amiga y se preocupaba por ella.

- No, Elena. Si tú vas es posible que sospeche. Si es vampiro estoy segura de que sabe quiénes son Stefan y Damon. Quizá uno de ellos le convirtió.

- ¡Bonnie!

Estaba harta de que Bonnie siempre pensara lo peor de los hermanos. ¿Cómo iban a convertirla sin que nadie se enterase, sin decírselo a nadie? Esas cosas no podían ser tan discretas.

¿Cómo podía ni siquiera planteárselo?

- ¿Recuerdas a Vicky? - le recordó Bonnie con mordacidad –. ¿Vicky, la novia de tu hermano?

La ira bulló en su interior. ¡No tenía derecho a recordarle aquello! Elena había perdido a su hermano por culpa de lo que le habían hecho a Vicky, lo había perdido todo.

Salió del coche sin una palabra más y se dijo que ya encontraría a alguien que le llevara.

Bonnie la observó con tristeza desde dentro del coche, como si se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho. Elena le aguantó la mirada con furia, y al final su supuesta amiga se fue. Suspirando, Elena se giró para volver al interior del hospital, y entonces vio una sombra. Supo quién había sido.

Maltido Damon, murmuró para sus adentros, caminando hacia la esquina en dónde había visto la sombra. Ahora la seguía. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Iba a hablar con él y dejarle las cosas claras; no estaba de humor para aguantar sus jueguecitos.

Al fin llegó donde estaba él. El vampiro permanecía apoyado en la pared, aparentemente despreocupado. Pero sus ojos no transmitían tranquilidad, sino algo diferente.

- Damon, estoy harta. Quedamos en que dejarías de hacer esto, ¿recuerdas?


	4. Capítulo tres: Damon

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que guste este nuevo capítulo... **

**Me encantaría recibir comentarios, ya sabéis... ¡jeje!**

**¡Besos!**

**Capítulo tres - Damon**

¡Sería posible! ¿Le besaba y luego hacía como si nada?

Estaba harto de ser un maldito juguete para Elena, algo con lo que divertirse mientras su querido Stefan no estaba.

Iba a hacer que se diera cuenta de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Su mente se había ofuscado; no podía pensar en las consecuencias que aquello comportaría, sólo podía recordar aquél extraño beso que le había tenido obsesionado desde la noche anterior. Incluso había soñado con ella... Qué patético.

- Haré lo que me dé la gana – le respondió con veneno en la voz –. Porque veo que tú haces lo mismo.

Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Damon se lanzó a sus labios. Y los devoró.

Elena, demasiado abrumada por la sorpresa, le devolvió el beso durante unos segundos. Luego pareció reaccionar y se apartó con los ojos abiertos como platos. Damon la dejó; sabía que si iba más allá ella hablaría con Stefan y tendría problemas.

Podía sentir el corazón de ella latiendo a mil por hora, podía ver el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Pronto se daría cuenta de que él la hacía sentir de verdad, no como el soso de su hermano que sólo podía darle comodidad. Damon le daría pasión, libertad, diversión.

Se miraron durante unos segundos. Él burlón, ella con sorpresa y quizá un poco de ira.

Damon se permitió esbozar una sonrisa de "pronto caerás" mientras se ponía un dedo sobre los labios en señal de silencio. Después de comprobar que nadie podía verle se fue a toda velocidad.

La había besado... Otra vez. Damon sintió que sonreía mientras recordaba lo distintos que habían sido sus dos besos; esta vez los labios de Elena le habían parecido más cálidos, más suaves. Más perfectos todavía.  
Oh, sí, iba a poseerla como se llamaba Damon Salvatore. E iba a hacerlo pronto.

Damon llegó a su casa en un santiamén gracias a sus magníficos poderes. Pero... sintió una presencia. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y escuchó. Una respiración descuidada, unos pasos ruidosos... Parecía un humano, y sin embargo no conseguía oír el latido de su corazón. Quizá estaba demasiado lejos como para oír sus pulsaciones, se dijo.  
¿Sería Stefan? ¿Lo habría visto besar a Elena y estaría esperando su momento para atacar?  
No, Stefan no sería tan descuidado.  
- Sé que estás ahí - dijo en tono aburrido, apoyándose en la pared.  
Un minuto más tarde, una figura salió de entre los árboles.  
Oh, mierda. Era Jeremy, y no parecía estar demasiado... vivo.  
- Ayúdame - le suplicó el joven, acercándose con una expresión que rayaba a la desesperación.  
- ¿Pero qué has hecho, Jeremy? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?  
¿Habría compartido sangre con Annabelle y luego había muerto? ¿Por eso era un vampiro?

¿Pero por qué debería haber muerto?  
El chico se desplomó en el suelo, y Damon corrió a ayudarle.  
- Tengo hambre y por mucho que coma no se va, me duele la cabeza... Todo me duele. Anna no está, tengo miedo...  
Era obvio que no podía controlar sus sentimientos aún. Todo era nuevo para él.  
Damon guió al chico hacia la casa y le hizo sentarse en el sofá. Él le miró desolado, pidiendo respuestas.  
- Estás en proceso de cambio. Para ser un vampiro tienes que beber sangre humana.  
- ¿Qué? - exclamó el chico; vale, obviamente nadie le había contado esa parte de la historia.  
- Es posible que funcione con sangre de hospital, pero tenemos que estar seguros. Si no bebes de humanos morirás.  
Jeremy comenzó a respirar con dificultad mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.  
- Yo sólo quería hacer que parara... dejar de sufrir...  
- Aprenderás a hacerlo con el tiempo - le aseguró Damon con una paciencia bastante impropia de él. Tenía que admitir que el chico le caía simpático, y además era el hermano de Elena... Ella jamás le perdonaría si le ocurriera algo malo -. Jeremy, ¿quién te hizo esto?  
- Bebí la sangre de Anna y me suicidé.  
Vaya. Debía admitir que el chico tenía valor.  
- Vale, a ver... Deduzco que tu hermana no sabe nada de esto.  
Por supuesto que no lo sabía... Había estado con Stefan, con Bonnie y luego con él; nadie le habría informado.  
- ¡No se lo digas! Por favor, no se lo digas. Me matará.  
Damon suspiró, sintiéndose entre la espada y la pared. Bien, ¿y ahora qué?  
- ¿Crees que no se dará cuenta? - bufó Damon, levantándose con nerviosismo.  
- No si tú me ayudas a controlar.  
¡Por supuesto! Los Gilbert tenían una extraña manía de suponer que él cumpliría todos sus deseos sin rechistar.  
- Esto no es algo que se aprenda de un día para otro.  
- Lo sé, pero me esforzaré. No mataré a nadie, lo juro.  
Damon suspiró otra vez, resignándose. Estaba claro que no podía dejarle suelto por ahí o tendrían problemas, y además Elena se volvería loca...  
- ¿Por qué no has buscado a Stefan? Él es el bueno de la familia.  
Jeremy negó con la cabeza y le miró fijamente a los ojos.  
- Tú eres más poderoso. Tú te controlas.  
Él podía apagar sus sentimientos. Eso era lo que de verdad quería aprender. Pobre chico, no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido.


	5. Capítulo cuatro: Elena

**¡Bueno, un capítulo más! Siento haber tardado tanto... =S**

**Espero que dejéis muchos reviews!**

**¡Besos!  
**

**Capítulo cuatro - Elena**

Elena llegó a casa agotada psicológicamente. Caroline aún no se había despertado, Bonnie y ella estaban enfadadas y encima Damon la había besado en un arrebato de su locura.

Se sentía culpable por haberle devuelto el beso aunque sabía que había sido algo puramente instintivo. No podía decírselo a Stefan porque si lo hacía se pelearía con su hermano y ambos acabarían mal.

Estaba harta de peleas.

- Hola.

Jenna sacó la cabeza desde la cocina y le sonrió un poco. Si supiera... si supiera que John había muerto en la cocina, que ella lo había visto y le habían borrado la memoria...

Elena hizo acopio de valor y entró en la cocina.

- ¿Dónde está Jeremy? - preguntó mientras se alejaba disimuladamente del lugar donde había yacido John.

- Dice que no se encuentra bien, está en su habitación "y no quiero que me molesten" - le imitó con voz de hombre.

Elena se tomó aquello como una indirecta. No quería saber nada de ella y no deseaba que le molestara. En esos momentos no se sintió incapaz de pelearse de nuevo con su hermano, así que decidió hacerle caso y no molestarle. No estaba segura de poder aguantar otra discusión más, otra de esas miradas de hielo suyas.

- ¿Sabes? John se ha ido – comentó Jenna despreocupadamente – Ayer me dijo que le perseguían – rodó los ojos –. Apuesto algo a que debe dinero. No dejó ninguna dirección, así que si nos quiere ya nos llamará.

Por su tono de voz Elena supo que su tía estaría más feliz si él no llamara jamás. Y no lo haría. Porque estaba muerto.

Elena respiró hondo cuando la imagen del cuerpo lleno de sangre de John volvió a atormentarla. Jenna la miró de forma extraña, y ella intentó sonreírle.

- Estoy muy cansada, Jenna, me voy a la cama. Si sabes algo de Caroline despiértame.

- Claro – su tía le sonrió amistosamente, y Elena se fue tan rápido como pudo de la cocina.

Se duchó, escribió en su diario y leyó un poco para distraerse y no irse a dormir con aquella horrorosa imagen en la cabeza.

Finalmente se durmió, pero ni siquiera sus sueños la dejaban descansar.

_Elena se encontraba en la cocina, ante el cuerpo de John. Quiso apartarse, pero las piernas no le respondían. No podía moverse, no podía gritar, no podía hacer nada._

_- Shh princesa, no pasa nada – unos tranquilizantes brazos la rodearon por la espalda y le permitieron volver a moverse._

_Ella se refugió en el abrazo de su amor, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no estaban en la cocina, sino en una habitación oscura. _

_Él podía sentir las emociones de Elena de la misma forma en que ella sentía las de él. Su hombre le transmitió tranquilidad y cariño, y eso la relajó y le hizo olvidar lo sucedido._

_- Todo irá bien – le prometió él en un susurro, besando su pelo._

_- Sólo si tú estás conmigo._

_Elena sabía que sus palabras eran ciertas. Sólo estaría bien si tenía a su alma gemela al lado._

_- Estaré contigo._

_Dubitativa, Elena levantó la cabeza. No podía verle, pero no tenía miedo. Él suspiró y le acarició la mejilla con los labios antes de besarla con suavidad. A Elena le dio un vuelco el corazón y buscó desesperada ese increíble sentimiento de nuevo con otro beso._

_Se besaron durante lo que pareció horas pero que no fueron más que unos minutos. La pasión comenzó a adueñarse de sus cuerpos: cubrieron de ardientes caricias el cuerpo del otro, sus cuerpos se ondularon en un intento de acercarse más, sus labios y sus lenguas se exploraron con frenesí._

_Él la recostó sobre la cama y la cubrió con su cuerpo. Y se besaron millones de veces, y se acariciaron y se abrazaron. Elena sintió que la suave mano de él se deslizaba por debajo de su camiseta y echó la cabeza para atrás con un suspiro de placer cuando la mano de él rodeó uno de sus senos. _

_Sin dejar de besarla ni un instante, él la sentó sobre su regazo y exploró la piel de su espalda mientras subía más y más hasta que al fin le quitó la camiseta. De nuevo, besos y más besos, besos que Elena deseó que duraran para siempre._

Sin embargo, un ruido la despertó. Parecía haber caído algo en el pasillo, nada importante.

Elena suspiró y se recostó en la cama de nuevo. Se durmió, pero el sueño que había estado teniendo no regresó.


	6. Capítulo cinco: Damon

**Capítulo cinco – Damon**

Damon despertó con un jadeo. Había soñado con Elena y... había sido todo muy vívido. Muy, muy vívido. Casi podía sentir su olor entre las sábanas, su tacto en las yemas de los dedos.

Elena... Sería suya y de nadie más.

Con un suspiro miró la hora: las tres. Estaba destrozado... Había tenido que llevar lejos a Jeremy para alimentarlo, y tuvo que detenerle para que no asesinara a su donante. Había sido agotador... los vampiros jóvenes eran insoportables con todos esos cambios en sus mentes y corazones. Eran... tan inestables.

Y de pronto recordó que un vampiro inestable estaba bajo el mismo techo que Elena. Horas antes se había dicho a sí mismo que el chico estaba bien alimentado y no tendría necesidad de comer, pero... ¿cómo podía estar seguro?

Se vistió rápidamente, y en cuestión de segundos había llegado a la casa de los Gilbert. Se escurrió por la ventana de Jeremy, pero éste estaba profundamente dormido. Damon suspiró de alivio y silenciosamente fue al cuarto de Elena.

Estaba preciosa, hasta durmiendo. No pudo evitar besar esos labios con suavidad. Ella sonrió un poco y suspiró, feliz. Si supiera lo feliz que la haría si estuviera con él...

Vale, definitivamente estaba enfermo. Damon salió de la casa y se subió al árbol de delante de la habitación de Jeremy para controlarle hasta la mañana. Le había dado al chico un collar de lapislázuli que guardaba como recambio, así que podría salir a la luz del sol y Elena no sospecharía nada... Stefan tampoco.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba orgulloso de que Jeremy le hubiera escogido a él. Fuera por lo que fuera, no se lo había contado al bueno de Stefan, sino a él.

A él.


	7. Capítulo seis: Jeremy

**Capítulo seis - Jeremy**

Jeremy mantuvo los ojos cerrados y luchó por acompasar la respiración. Damon estaba ahí fuera, podía sentirle.

No podía creer lo que había estado a punto de hacer... Se había levantado a media noche, hambriento y desquiciado, y había ido hacia el cuarto de su tía casi sin proponérselo. Dios mío, sólo de pensar en lo que le podría haber hecho... Había tenido suerte de que Elena hubiera gemido en sueños y le hubiese sacado de ese trance sádico.

Intentó calmar los temblores de su cuerpo mientras se decía que jamás volvería a poner a su familia en un riesgo así; por las noches le pediría a Damon que le dejara quedarse en su casa... donde fuera, no le importaba. Sólo quería alejarse de los humanos.

Si hubiera sabido que sería tan difícil... pero qué imbécil había sido al creer que se convertiría y ya está. El hambre lo acechaba en todo momento, el dolor nunca lo dejaba libre y aún no sabía apagarlo... Todo era tan fuerte, tan intenso, que no se veía capaz de soportarlo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, pero no pudo. No podía dejar de pensar en Vicky, en todo lo que no recordaba y no recordaría jamás; no podía dejar de pensar en Anna, en sus besos y su sonrisa.


	8. Capítulo siete: Stefan

¡Hola! ¡Bueno, gracias por vuestros comentarios, me hacen superfeliz! Siento que algunos capis sean cortitos, pero es que para mí la prota es Elena, y los demás POVs son como complementarios, así que son un poquito cortitos… Espero que os gusten de todos modos :D Si son capis cortos pondré dos a la vez, ok? ¡Gracias por leer!

**Capítulo siete – Stefan**

Stefan sonrió al sentir unos labios en su garganta. Abrazó a Elena, adormilado, y ella rió en voz baja en su oído.

- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? - preguntó él en voz baja, abriendo los ojos para mirarla. Ella le puso una mano en la mejilla para que no rompiera el contacto visual.

Estaba preciosa y sexy, y una sonrisilla altiva bailoteó en sus labios.

- Tú me has traído, ¿recuerdas?

De pronto Stefan lo recordó. Sí, él la había traído... Por supuesto que lo había hecho. ¿Cómo habría llegado allí si no?

Ella le besó con pasión, y Stefan se sorprendió por su fogosidad. Sonrió contra los labios de ella al ver que se deshacía de los pantalones de él rápidamente. Hmm, su Elena estaba impaciente esa noche... Y le estaba encendiendo por momentos. Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo y sonrió grato al ver que se había metido en la cama con sólo una camiseta suya. Se la quitó y acarició esa parte tan íntima suya, haciéndola gemir y retorcerse.

Pero pronto ella se cansó de jugar. Buscó su miembro con una mano y se lo introdujo casi con violencia. Totalmente libidinosa, Elena comenzó un baile erótico sobre el cuerpo de Stefan, sumiéndolos en una nube de frenesí, lujuria, vicio y deseo.


	9. Capítulo ocho: Elena

**Capítulo ocho – Elena**

Cuando Elena despertó al día siguiente Jer ya se había ido. Suspiró, preocupada por él. ¿Adónde iría solo? ¿Se marcharía tan pronto para huir de ella?

Suspiró, bajó a desayunar y fue al instituto con resignación. Con todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida el instituto era lo último que necesitaba, pero así al menos se distraería.

- Hola – Stefan se reunió con ella en su taquilla. Le sonrió, picarón, y se inclinó para darle un beso incitante.

Elena se lo devolvió algo indecisa. Vaya, alguien se había levantado emocionado esa mañana...

- ¿Te quedarás esta noche? - le preguntó Stefan al oído, besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

- De acuerdo – asintió ella, estremeciéndose.

Stefan se separó y le sonrió. Ella, aún algo sorprendida por su comportamiento, le devolvió una sonrisa un poco débil.

- ¡Elena!

Reconoció la voz de Matt al instante y se giró para darle un buen abrazo. Él enterró el rostro en su pelo y suspiró.

- Está totalmente estable – le susurró él, separándose un poco para deslumbrarla con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Elena se aligeró. Estaba bien, Caroline estaba bien... Respiró hondo, aliviada, y le sonrió a su amigo.

- Le están haciendo pruebas, pero creo que en unos días ya podrá volver a casa – informó él con la felicidad en los ojos.

- Me alegro muchísimo – dijo ella sinceramente. Él volvió a abrazarla fuerte, y permanecieron así unos instantes hasta que Bonnie llegó.

Matt le informó de la noticia. Por supuesto, ella también se alegró muchísimo de que su amiga estuviera bien, y pasaron un tiempo celebrándolo.

Pero luego sonó el timbre y Matt las dejó alegando que tenía que ir a buscar un libro en la taquilla.

Sí, estaban enfadadas, pero había otros asuntos que tratar.

-Fui a ver a Tyler – dijo Bonnie en voz baja, con miedo a que alguien pudiera oírlas –. No llevaba ningún anillo ni ningún collar hasta donde yo pude ver.

- Quizá simplemente su padre supiera lo que iba a ocurrir y le echó para protegerle de los vampiros.

- Quizá – accedió Elena pensativa.

Quizá Bonnie tenía razón y estaban siendo unas paranoicas. Un padre siempre quería cuidar de sus hijos, ¿no? Era normal que si el alcalde sabía que ocurriría aquello quisiera protegerle... ¿Pero cómo lo había sabido? ¿Había estado compinchado con John? Nunca lo sabrían.

Bonnie la estaba observando atentamente. Elena le aguantó la mirada y se irguió, incómoda con la situación.

- Elena, lo siento – dijo Bonnie finalmente –. Mira, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que te pase nada. No confío en Damon.

Era Elena quien tenía que decidir si confiaba en Damon o no. Por supuesto, Bonnie podía opinar al respecto, pero no era justo que le juzgara injustamente, que le acusara de cosas sin motivo.

- Sé que quieres lo mejor para mí – respondió Elena, mirándola a los ojos – pero tienes que confiar en mis decisiones.

Bonnie frunció los labios, como dispuesta a discutir, pero al final pareció desistir. Asintió gravemente, y luego quiso cambiar de tema.

- La clase ya habrá empezado, vamos.


	10. Capítulo nueve: Damon

**¡Hola! ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios, de verdad! Siento no haber actualizado hasta ahora :S**

**¡Un beso!**

**Capítulo nueve – Damon**

_De nuevo uno de esos sueños tan raros. Damon tenía que admitir que había estado fantaseando con aquel momento. Era patético, sí, pero no podía evitarlo. Mientras no la tuviera en la vida real la tendría en su imaginación. Luego ya haría realidad sus fantasías._

_Esta vez, Elena se encontraba en su habitación. Iba vestida con un precioso camisón blanco que le daba un aire de pureza pero que hacía que la deseara aún más._

_Ella le sintió y se giró, buscándole en la oscuridad. No podía verle, como siempre, pero él a ella sí; y también podía sentir que ella le había estado esperando._

_Sin dudarlo ni un instante ella se acercó, y Damon la tomó entre sus brazos. La sentía real contra su cuerpo, tangible. La besó con pasión, transmitiéndole toda esa necesidad obsesiva que no se podía quitar de la cabeza. Ella, a cambio, le dio ternura y amor, un sentimiento de pertenencia que sólo tenía cuando estaba con él._

_Abrumado por las sensaciones de ella, Damon la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama con su supervelocidad. Ella jadeó sorprendida al encontrarse acorralada sobre la cama. El corazón comenzó a latirle deprisa con anticipación._

_- Elena... - se vio susurrando él antes de perderse entre sus labios._

_Su Elena suspiró y se apretó contra su cuerpo, enredando las manos en su pelo. Dios, si la verdadera Elena le hiciera eso... _

_Qué importaba que aquello fuera un sueño. Era _su_ sueño e iba a disfrutarlo._

_Sin dejar de besar esos tibios labios ni un instante, Damon deslizó la mano por la suave pierna de Elena; desde el tobillo hasta el muslo, subiéndole el camisón con delicadeza. Ella gimió en voz baja y abrió un poco las piernas como por acto reflejo. Oh, iba a volverle loco._

_Se quitó la camiseta sin esperar a que ella se lo pidiese, y a cambio recibió caricias y besos en los hombros, el pecho, la garganta. _

_Las manos de Elena se deslizaron por su piel y se enzarzaron en una lucha contra sus pantalones. Mierda... ¿por qué cojones llevaba pantalones en un sueño erótico? Se los quitó con fastidio, y ella le apremió para que se deshiciera también de su ropa interior. Él sonrió ante la impaciencia de su princesa y regresó a su lado. La encontró arrodillada en la cama, buscándole en la oscuridad._

_- Estoy aquí – le murmuró Damon, cogiendo las suaves manos de ella y poniéndolas sobre su pecho._

_- Estás aquí – sonrió ella, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y besándolo._

_Su aroma le envolvió, sus labios le enmudecieron, su cuerpo contra el suyo le quitó la poca cordura que le quedaba. Le quitó el camisón despacio, deleitándose en cómo sus manos la acariciaban y la hacían suspirar._

_Una vez desnuda, la tumbó sobre la cama. Ella buscó su rostro para besarle, pero Damon negó con la cabeza._

_- No, no._

_No sabía por qué narices iba a hacer aquello. Era _su_ sueño, era _su_ placer. Pero de algún modo, el placer de Elena era el suyo. Así que descendió por su cuerpo con pequeños besos y se detuvo en uno de sus senos. Lo tomó en la boca, haciéndole gemir de placer, y acto seguido buscó con sus dedos la entrada a su cuerpo. Ella jadeó por la intrusión y se agarró a su pelo. Damon pudo sentir el placer de su cuerpo, pudo saber lo mucho que le gustaba. Lo sintió en su propia piel._

_Sonriendo, Damon fue a por el otro pecho y repitió el proceso de besos, lametones y mordisquitos. Elena parecía más y más impaciente cada vez. Le obligó a subir de nuevo mientras buscaba su ya excitado miembro con la mano._

_Lo masajeó con suavidad, haciéndole gemir. Sin dejar de tocarla, Damon se dejó hacer y hundió el rostro en su garganta, esa suave y atrayente garganta suya. La mordió con suavidad, y ella gritó y se estremeció, cerrándose alrededor de sus dedos. Damon se mordió el labio inferior cuando las emociones de ella le golpearon con fuerza, y tuvo que contenerse y apartar la mano de Elena de su miembro. Despacio se deslizó hacia su interior. Cálida, suave, tierna. Justo como se había imaginado._

_Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, sintiendo cómo el placer de ambos se transmitía del uno al otro. Sus mentes estaban abiertas, sus corazones también. Se lo dijeron todo sin decir nada mientras, unidos, hacían el amor por primera vez._

_Cada vez la espiral de placer fue creciendo, la necesidad mayor. Más velocidad, más pasión, más necesidad. Y luego esa explosión de placer que experimentaron juntos con un grito._

Damon despertó, aún gimiendo de placer. Calló al instante, pero hubo una voz que se hizo presente en el silencio. Elena. Elena gritando, y no precisamente de dolor.

¿Cómo era posible? Demasiada casualidad...

Damon, silencioso y rápido, fue hasta el pasillo del cuarto de Stefan.

- Estaba soñando, Stefan, no lo sé... - decía ella con la voz agitada y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

- ¿No te acuerdas de qué estabas soñando?

- No...

Pero su voz sonó extraña.

Oh, Dios, había pasado. Había sido algo más que un sueño, mucho más. Habían compartido todas aquellas noches en sus mentes, y los sentimientos habían sido de verdad. Él había notado su dulzura, su amor, su necesidad de él. De _él_. Jamás le había llamado Stefan, jamás había dado señales de saber quién era él... Y sin embargo le necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando.


	11. Capítulo diez: Jeremy

**Capítulo diez – Jeremy**

Jeremy no había encontrado a Damon ese día así que no había podido pedirle alojamiento... además, no podía arriesgarse a que Stefan le viera. Estaba seguro de que si Stefan se enteraba de que era un vampiro correría a decírselo a Elena, y no lo podía permitir.

Así que allí estaba, en el antiguo cementerio, tapado con una manta y envuelto en oscuridad. Había dejado de respirar hacía rato porque había descubierto que no le hacía falta y además si lo hacía el aire frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Le costaba no hacerlo, pero como era incapaz de dormir el intento le mantenía distraído y alejado de según qué pensamientos.

Una sombra quebró la calma del lugar. Se movió rápido a través del bosque, y muy cerca de él. Jeremy la siguió con la mirada, y un rayo de luna le iluminó la cara un instante.

¿Elena?

Jeremy se levantó en silencio, alucinado. No, no era posible. Ningún humano iría a esa velocidad, y Elena era humana sin duda. Quiso seguirla, pero ya se había desvanecido en las sombras y además no era seguro para alguien tan joven e inexperto como él ponerse en peligro de esa forma.

Asustado, recogió su manta y se fue tan rápido y tan silencioso como pudo del lugar.

Tenía que hablar con Damon.


	12. Capítulo once: Elena

**¡Hola! Antes que nada quería dar las gracias a todo el mundo que lee esta historia, especialmente a los que habéis dejado comentario... quiero que sepáis que me ilusionan mucho y los leo como tres veces seguidas xD En serio, sois las mejores!**

**¡Besos!**

**Capítulo once – Elena **

Vaya día había tenido. Primero ese sueño erótico que la había despertado gritando a media noche... Pero bueno, ¿cómo era posible? Jamás había sentido tanta pasión, tanto deseo, tanta necesidad y amor... tanto placer. Ni siquiera con Stefan. Así que bien, sus sueños eran más placenteros que su vida real. Perfecto.

Después, en el instituto, todo había sido muy extraño. Tyler no estaba, pues ayudaba a su madre con los preparativos del funeral. Bonnie y ella aún estaban incómodas por todo lo que había ocurrido desde la noche de la cripta, y además su hermano se había saltado clases y no estaba en ninguna parte. No llamó a Jenna porque pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con él primero; no quería que su hermano la odiara más aún.

Llegó a casa, pero Jer no estaba. Genial. Pues esperaría. Dejó la puerta abierta para ver a su hermano cuando llegara y se puso a escribir en su diario. Luego volvió a esconderlo a salvo y se estiró en la cama con un suspiro. Estaba cansada, harta de todo. Amaba a Stefan, de verdad lo hacía, pero desde que había conocido a los hermanos todo habían sido problemas... Sonrió tristemente al imaginarse su vida con Stefan, con un Stefan humano y feliz. Pero eso jamás ocurriría, y había decidido estar junto a él pese a todo.

Pese a cualquier cosa...

Los ojos comenzaron a cerrársele levemente. El cielo se oscurecía. Un cuervo se instaló en el árbol de delante de su ventana y cerró sus grandes y redondos ojos como si se estuviera durmiendo. Sí, ella también tenía sueño. Mucho, mucho sueño...

_Elena andaba por la oscuridad sin miedo. Su propio cuerpo irradiaba luz, la guiaba por ese especie de vacío oscuro pero no tenebroso en el que se encontraba. No sabía adónde iba, pero sabía que alguien la estaba esperando y tenía que encontrarle... La necesitaba. _

_De pronto sintió algo y se detuvo. Unos brazos firmes la rodearon por detrás, unos labios suaves le susurraron cosas en italiano que no llegó a comprender; no entendía las palabras, pero sí el sentimiento._

_Amor._

_- Elena... - le susurró su voz._

_Él le dio la vuelta poco a poco. Elena se refugió en su abrazo y dejó que los preciosos sentimientos de él se mezclaran con los suyos; encajaban a la perfección, se complementaban. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro._

_Y se besaron. Millones de veces... de forma suave, dulce, cálida y reparadora. _

_Sus labios se fundían, sus cuerpos también. Eran un solo ser mientras esa nube de ternura les envolvía. Elena no quería que aquello terminara jamás, y sabía que él tampoco. _

Él_... Él la necesitaba tanto... De un modo casi enloquecedor y obsesivo que a veces le corroía por dentro y le hacía odiarse. Pero Elena no quería eso, ella sólo deseaba estar a su lado para siempre, cuidarle y hacer que jamás volviera a sentirse así..._

_- Te necesito - le dijo él, leyendo sus pensamientos. _

_- Estoy contigo - le prometió ella, enviándole relajantes oleadas de cariño a su amor, a su alma gemela -. Siempre estaré contigo._

_Lo estaba, estaba con él, pero... de pronto despertó._

Elena tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba y por qué. La habitación estaba medio a oscuras, iluminada sólo por una pequeña lamparita que ella no había dejado encendida.

Y lo supo. Damon estaba allí. Le buscó con la mirada. Sus ojos negros resplandecieron desde el marco de la puerta, y Elena se apresuró a encender la luz principal. Él sonreía burlonamente, como siempre, pero...

Pero había algo en esos ojos, una especie de dolor que identificó al instante. El mismo que había sentido en su sueño, la misma necesidad que la persona del sueño le había expresado.

Elena se sintió el corazón oprimido al darse cuenta de lo que todo aquello significaba. Buscó los ojos de Damon, pero no pudo hablar. No sabía qué decir.

Damon sonrió de nuevo y abrió la puerta para irse. Ella quiso decirle que se quedara, que quería hablar, y él se detuvo un instante. ¿Habría oído sus pensamientos? Seguramente.

Se giró un segundo y la miró.

_Te necesito. _

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, pero Elena sabía que Damon jamás diría algo así, que eso no era más que un recuerdo de su tan vívido sueño.

Ella no dijo nada más, y en un segundo volvía a estar sola en su habitación.

Damon... había estado soñando _con _Damon. Y él con ella. Juntos.

Se avergonzó de todo lo que había sentido junto a él. ¿Cómo podía ser? Ella no sabía quién era el chico de sus sueños, ella no sabía que era Damon y existía... No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía. El muchacho de sus sueños era dulce, la necesitaba y la amaba. Se lo había transmitido. Damon no era dulce...

¿No? ¿Cómo podía estar segura? ¿No había demostrado muchas veces que había algo debajo de esa coraza?

Con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido. Él le había hecho el amor, había cuidado de ella. Le había dicho que odiaba que _él –_ que Stefan – la tocara, que la necesitaba de forma casi obsesiva. Eso era muy propio de Damon.

¿Habría forzado él sus sueños? ¿Habría accedido de esa forma en su intimidad? Elena llevaba verbena encima, él no podía dominar su mente... ¿Entonces qué había ocurrido?

Sacó la cabeza por la ventana, pero no vio a nadie.

¿Damon? - llamó en voz baja. En realidad no estaba segura de querer que él le respondiera.

Estoy aquí.

_Estoy aquí. _Como la noche anterior en su sueño. Oh, Dios, había ocurrido de verdad.

Se giró. Él había cerrado la puerta y estaba apoyado en ella.

¿Damon, qué está pasando? - preguntó, sin atreverse a acercarse.

Todo lo que había sentido era por Damon... Todo aquel cariño, aquella pasión, aquel amor... Por Damon. Tenía que haber un error.

Llevo todo el día fuera buscando a alguien que me responda a esa pregunta.

¿Tú... eres tú quien hace esto?

No. Nos buscamos mutuamente en sueños. Nuestras mentes se buscan.

No, no, no. Eso no podía ser así. ¿Para qué buscaría Elena a Damon? ¿Para qué...? Para eso no, Dios, por favor...

Elena, no te he manipulado de ninguna forma.

Él se acercó y la cogió del brazo. Su tacto la estremeció, y ella se apartó asustada. No, no, no podía reaccionar de esa forma. No ante él.

¿Pero dónde se había metido? ¿Cómo saldría de aquel lío? ¿Y por la noche, qué ocurriría?

Recordó aquellos momentos de pasión, cómo la había tratado. Y por un momento vio el rostro de Damon en la oscuridad, con esos ojos brillándole mientras le hacía el amor.

¿Era posible que hubiera estado evitando ver su rostro psicológicamente?

No, tenía que haber un truco. No era posible que le estuviera ocurriendo algo así...

Sabes lo que sientes por mí, Elena – murmuró Damon, rodeándole la cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Elena no se pudo resistir –. Es hora de que lo aceptes.

La besó tiernamente en los labios, y Elena supo que jamás podría describir cómo fue con suficiente exactitud. El corazón le dio un vuelco, la temperatura de su cuerpo dio un brusco cambio, se le puso la piel de gallina... Y todo por un beso. Un beso de Damon.

No, no, no... Elena se apartó. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer ni lo bien que se había sentido.

Estaba _mal_.

Damon, basta. Por favor.

Te esperaré en sueños.

Él le sonrió divertido y se fue como un suspiro.

Elena tuvo miedo de dormirse desde entonces. Bajó a cenar sólo para enterarse de que su hermano se iba a casa de no sé qué amigo a dormir. Después de cenar Stefan se pasó por su casa, y por desgracia su tía dejó que se quedara a casa de él porque "pobre Elena, con lo de Caroline lo ha pasado fatal. Necesita un descanso".

Una vez en casa, hicieron el amor. Pero... Elena jamás se perdonaría por haber pensado que no era lo mismo que en sus sueños, que él no la había hecho sentir tanto como Damon. Jamás se lo perdonaría.

Stefan se durmió tranquilamente a su lado. Elena se quedó allí para no despertarle e intentó mantenerse consciente, pero a lo largo de las horas el sueño la envolvió.

_Has venido._

_Elena suspiró y se giró en la habitación para verle en la oscuridad. Buscó a tientas una luz y la encendió. _

_Dios, estaba guapísimo. Llevaba unos tejanos negros y la negra camisa abierta que dejaba entrever sus fuertes músculos. Elena apartó la mirada con un suspiro y se sentó en la cama. Él se sentó a su lado y le sonrió._

_Tienes que parar esto, Damon – le dijo en un susurro. Él rió._

_No puedo, ¿no lo ves? Yo estoy tan preso en esto como tú. _

_Elena suspiró de nuevo. ¿Tendría que pasar todas las noches de su vida con Damon acechándola en sueños? ¿Tendría que hacerlo después de saber lo que se sentía al hacer el amor con él? Porque no, no había sido sólo sexo... habían hecho el amor._

_No me crees, ¿no? ¿Crees que si hubiera sabido que tú eras real hubiera dicho cosas como las que he dicho? ¿Que te hubiera mostrado mis sentimientos?_

_Elena recordó la rabia, la necesidad, el amor. Y se dio cuenta de que en esos momentos Damon había puesto una barrera emocional y le había vetado sus emociones._

_Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Damon parecía ocupar toda la habitación, estar alrededor de ella. Por todas partes._

_Maldita fuera, le deseaba tanto... No podía olvidar lo bien que se había sentido al abrazarle, al besarle, al hacer el amor con él. Quería repetir todo aquello de nuevo._

_Los labios de él besaron su mano, luego su mejilla. Elena se giró sin poder evitarlo. Su presencia la hipnotizaba, le hacía desearle como jamás había deseado a nadie. Damon puso las manos a ambos lados de su rostro y la miró fijamente._

_Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo. Aquí puedes ser tú misma, hacer todo lo que quieras._

_Y la besó. Elena gimió casi sin pretenderlo, y él sonrió contra sus labios. La apretó contra su cuerpo, pero no fue suficiente, así que la puso sobre él en un rápido movimiento. Elena le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y se pegó más a él mientras profundizaba en el beso._

_Las manos de él se metieron por debajo de su camiseta y se la subieron con calma, acariciando su piel con suavidad. Al fin se deshizo de ella, y también se su sujetador. _

_Cuando los ojos de él se deslizaron por su cuerpo cualquier barrera que él pudo haber puesto desapareció. Elena sintió su deseo, su pasión, su fuego. Su necesidad, su amor. _

_Damon la amaba._

_Besos, besos y más besos. No podían parar, no querían hacerlo. Elena se maravilló del tacto de la piel de él mientras le quitaba la camisa. A Damon se le puso la piel de gallina y se estremeció contra sus labios. Se levantaron un momento, y él se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus braguitas. Ella hizo lo mismo con él, y en un segundo volvían a estar en la cama._

_Se miraron a los ojos, transmitiéndoselo todo. Damon acarició su mejilla y la besó con una dulzura que le llegó al corazón. Elena jamás habría pensado que Damon era así; tan tierno, cariñoso y expuesto ante ella. _

_Dime que esto es real – le pidió él en voz baja, frotándose contra su cuerpo. Elena gimió y le agarró del pelo._

_Esto es real._

_Elena no quería pensar en nada, sólo en Damon. Y Damon sólo pensaba en ella._

_Volvieron a besarse, y lentamente él se deslizó en su interior. Se miraron a los ojos mientras él comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella despacio, disfrutando del momento._

_Dios, ahora que sabía que Damon era real aquello aún era más placentero, más erótico. Elena le apremió clavándole las uñas en la espalda con suavidad, a lo que él respondió con un gruñido y unos fuertes embistes. _

_Sus labios se deslizaron hacia su garganta._

_Elena... - gimió en voz baja –. Elena, necesito morderte._

_Ella no estaba asustada, para nada. Expuso su cuello sin dudarlo mientras gemía su nombre. Damon comenzó a ir más y más rápido._

_- Quédate conmigo – le pidió él, tenso y a punto de terminar –. Concéntrate en mí y no te despiertes... por favor._

_Y entonces la mordió. _

_El mundo explotó, literalmente. Elena gritó y se aferró a Damon mientras sentía que flotaban en el aire, estremecidos y juntos._

_Pronto volvió a sentir la mullida cama bajo su espalda, y Damon se apartó de su garganta. La abrazó con suavidad y la puso sobre él teniendo cuidado de no separar sus cuerpos. Elena se apoyó en Damon y cerró los ojos mientras él le acariciaba el pelo._

Y en cuanto se durmió en el sueño despertó en la realidad.

Elena suspiró y miró a Stefan, que dormía plácidamente a su lado. Dios mío, Stefan. Se había olvidado de él en el sueño.

Oh, no, le había traicionado. Había traicionado a Stefan. Con Damon.

Se apartó un poco de él, corroída por los remordimientos. Recordó lo que acababa de pasar y... y no pudo arrepentirse de ello. Había sido fantástico, se había sentido en casa cuando Damon la había acunado en sus brazos tras haber hecho el amor. Recordó sus besos, y no pudo evitar pensar que le hacían sentir mucho más que los de Stefan. Y no sólo por la pasión, sino por algo más... Algo que se negaba a admitir.

Quizá era cosa del sueño, que lo hacía todo más intenso. Sí, seguramente era aquello.

Y quizá en realidad Elena no había controlado del todo sus actos. Seguro que era eso.

Seguro...

Suspiró, sintiéndose algo mareada por tantos sentimientos y tanta confusión. Estaba cansada. En ese instante Stefan abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

¿Ya estás despierta?

Sí – recibió su beso y los remordimientos la atormentaron de nuevo –. No me encuentro muy bien, Stefan.

Era la verdad, y si se quedaba sola tendría un poco de tiempo para pensar en lo que había hecho y en cómo solucionarlo. Estaba claro que no podía dejar que sucediera de nuevo...

Entonces quédate aquí y relájate, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te cubriré.

Elena asintió e intentó sonreír. Él volvió a besarla y se levantó para vestirse e irse al instituto. Se despidieron con un beso que a Elena le hirió en el corazón.

Sabía que no podía contárselo a Stefan... Entonces él iría a por Damon, y no podía permitirlo. Pero se sentía tan mal al tener que mentirle.

Stefan no tardó en marcharse al instituto, y dos minutos más tarde Damon había entrado en la habitación.

Buenos días – le dijo, acercándose como una pantera hacia la cama.

Damon, no – Elena se levantó porque sabía que si se metía en la cama con ella no podría reprimirse –. Todo esto ha sido un error. Desde el principio.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza. Siguió acercándose.

No puedes decirme eso después de lo que pasó la última noche.

Se acercó y sonrió. Le apartó el pelo para acariciar la parte baja de su garganta, y ella dio un respingo de dolor. Se tocó, y notó las punzadas de un mordisco.

Oh, no.

Oh, sí.

La tomó entre sus brazos. Ella forcejeó, pero por supuesto fue inútil.

Damon, por favor, suéltame...

Después de esto.

Y la besó. El cuerpo de Elena reaccionó contra su voluntad: se relajó, se apretó contra él. Sus labios se movieron contra los de él aunque en su mente sabía que no era lo correcto.

Damon la llevó hacia la cama. La cama de Stefan. Quiso apartarle con las manos, pero él se las agarró y las puso sobre su cabeza. Eso envió una oleada de calor por el cuerpo de Elena, por mucho que quisiera negarlo.

Él volvió a besarla; Elena se resistió un minuto, pero al final se rindió ante su insistencia, ante esos labios suaves y ese cuerpo.

Los besos de Damon la hacían arder por dentro, tenía calor... Damon, como leyendo sus pensamientos, le quitó la camiseta que llevaba de pijama... Y la miró. Como si fuera un ángel, una diosa... una princesa, como él decía.

Sin dejar de sujetar sus manos como por miedo a que se alejara, Damon deslizó los labios por su garganta, su hombro. Se entretuvo en sus senos unos minutos, haciéndola gemir de puro placer. Luego regresó a los labios de ella mientras se deshacía de sus braguitas en un movimiento rápido.

Damon la dejó libre sólo para quitarse la ropa que llevaba. Desnudo, volvió a acecharla en la cama. Se puso sobre ella y la miró a los ojos como pidiendo permiso. Elena estaba demasiado cegada por el deseo como para pensar en algo que no fuera Damon, así que abrió un poco más las piernas a modo de invitación. Damon sonrió y la penetró con suavidad.

Por fin eres mía – Damon le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y comenzó a embestirla lentamente.

Lenta y profundamente...


	13. Capítulo doce: Damon

**Capítulo doce – Damon **

No podía creer que tuviera a Elena – a Elena _de verdad –_ entre sus brazos, que ella se hubiera dormido mientras él la abrazaba.

Estaba seguro de que ella no dejaría a Stefan... aún no. Pero pronto lo conseguiría y ella sería suya... totalmente suya.

Cómo deseaba hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer...

Elena se removió entre sus brazos, y Damon la besó en la frente.

Buenos días – le murmuró a su princesa de las tinieblas.

Ella pareció recordarlo todo de pronto. Levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

No ha sido un sueño, ¿verdad?

No – rió él en voz baja –. Creo que se ha notado, ¿no?

Si en sueños hacerlo con ella había sido increíble, en la realidad era indescriptible. Mil veces más placer, más pasión, más dulzura. Ella era mil veces más cálida y suave.

Elena bajó la cabeza como con remordimientos, pero Damon la cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. Odiaba que se pusiera así por el idiota de su hermano.

No te avergüences – le dijo suavemente –. Sabes que esto es lo correcto.

No – los ojos comenzaron a brillarle, y se levantó –. Dios, Stefan me odiaría si supiera esto. Te mataría.

Le miró como si tuviera miedo, y Damon no pudo evitar pensar que ella estaba preocupada por él. Jamás nadie se había preocupado por él.

Elena, no me hará nada porque no lo sabrá – se sentó en la cama y le abrió los brazos con una de esas sonrisas arrebatadoras que hacían rendir a todas las chicas.

A todas menos a Elena. Ella volvió a negar con la cabeza y se puso la camiseta de su pijama.

No, esto no está bien. No puedo engañarle así.

Se fue hacia el baño, pero Damon la alcanzó cuando llegaba a la puerta. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le susurró al oído:

Pues déjale.

Ella se tensó. El corazón le latió deprisa. Negó con la cabeza e intentó zafarse.

Yo quiero a Stefan.

Yo te hago sentir mucho más que él.

La dejó ir. Elena entró en el baño y le miró, sin saber qué hacer.

Tú... - ella respiró hondo –. Te deseo, es verdad, pero _quiero _a Stefan.

A mí también me quieres y lo sabes.

El corazón de ella se detuvo un instante, y Damon supo que había dicho la verdad. La empotró contra la pared de la ducha, y ella jadeó por la sorpresa. Su cuerpo se calentó, y Damon se permitió una sonrisa.

¿Lo ves, Elena? Tu cuerpo y tu corazón reaccionan ante mí.

Y la besó. De nuevo, ella sólo se resistió unos segundos y luego se dejó llevar por la pasión. Sus lenguas luchaban, sus cuerpos chocaban. Damon le arrancó la camiseta y encendió el agua de la ducha sin dejar de besarla con ferocidad. Levantó a Elena, y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

Se introdujo en ella sin más miramientos, pero Elena estaba lista para él. Los dos gimieron al unísono cuando volvieron a estar unidos. Damon se aseguró de tener a Elena bien atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared y se dejó llevar por la pasión con embestidas rápidas y profundas. Ella gritaba, se retorcía contra su cuerpo. Damon hundió el rostro en su exquisita garganta y con un gruñido siguió penetrándola mientras el agua caía por sus cuerpos desnudos. Ella ladeó la cabeza como una invitación, y Damon la mordió. La mordió y bebió de ella, y le ofreció su brazo para que ella bebiera también de él.

Y bebieron el uno del otro, y disfrutaron el uno del otro hasta que el placer les embargó por completo.


	14. Capítulo trece: Jeremy

**Capítulo trece – Jeremy**

Jeremy había pasado todo el día anterior buscando a Damon, pero no había podido encontrarle en su casa y no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar. Había tenido que pasar la noche en su casa porque Elena había ido a dormir con Stefan y Jeremy no había tenido el valor de regresar al bosque.

Tenía que encontrar a Damon, y pronto. Llamó a la puerta, y un par de minutos más tarde – justo cuando Jeremy iba a marcharse – un Damon con el pelo mojado abrió la puerta. Los ojos se le salieron de las órbitas y maldijo en voz baja.

Cogió el brazo de Jeremy y le arrastró a una velocidad sobrehumana hacia el bosque.

- Mierda, Jeremy, ¿qué haces aquí? Creía que tenías suficiente con lo que te di anteayer.

Damon le había dado una mininevera portátil y con batería recargable que Jeremy había escondido en el fondo de su armario bajo llave. Allí había litros de sangre para que pudiera subsistir durante unos días.

- Dime que no has matado a nadie, por favor.

- No, no.

En realidad, se iba acostumbrando a aquello. Por supuesto, no le era fácil estar con personas, pero como sólo se había alimentado de un humano una sola vez e iba bien alimentado tampoco se volvía loco cada vez que alguien se le cruzaba.

- Damon, vi a Elena en el bosque.

Damon hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Anteayer por la noche.

El vampiro se lo pensó unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Elena pasó toda la noche en casa, te lo aseguro.

Jeremy comenzó a dudar de lo que había visto. En realidad sólo habían sido un par de segundos y no había mucha luz...

- Quizá me equivoqué...

- Mierda.

Damon tenía los ojos muy, muy abiertos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y comenzó a maldecir. Chutó una piedra enorme que salió disparada bastantes metros.

- ¡Mierda, mierda!

- Tío, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Jeremy al final. Damon respiró hondo y le miró.

- Jeremy, esto es muy importante – le cogió de los hombros con una mirada intensa –. Quiero que vigiles a Elena en todo momento cuando esté en casa. Quiero que escuches el latido de su corazón, ¿entiendes? Y si no lo oyes llámame pero _ya_.

- ¿Cómo no va a latirle el corazón? - hizo una mueca el joven. Damon le sacudió por los hombros con fuerza.

- Jeremy, tú hazme caso.

Jeremy recordó vagamente algo que había leído en el diario de Elena, algo de que ella se parecía mucho a una vampiresa que les había robado el corazón a los dos hermanos... ¿cómo se llamaba?

- Es cosa de esa vampira, ¿no?

Damon pareció sorprendido de que supiera aquello, pero no dijo nada. Sólo asintió con gravedad y le soltó.

- Ahora quiero que vayas a la escuela, que parezcas completamente normal. Si ves a Elena en el instituto llámame... Y sobretodo, _sobretodo_, no hables de esto con _nadie_, ¿entiendes? Con nadie. Ni con Elena, ni Stefan. Sólo conmigo y cuando yo te lo diga.

Y se fue sin más.

* * *

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Gracias por los comentarios y bienvenida a la gente nueva :D**

**Quería aclarar un poco el tema de los latidos del corazón. Escribí esta historia hace ya tiempo, y luego al volver a empezar la serie me di cuenta de que en Vampire Diaries los vampiros tienen latido del corazón. Lo he dejado así porque yo me había planteado la historia de esta forma y cambiarlo supondría demasiadas cosas para la historia. Espero que no os moleste :S**

**¡Un beso y gracias por leer!  
**


	15. Capítulo catorce: Elena

**Capítulo catorce – Elena**

Elena suspiró mientras ponía sábanas nuevas en la cama de Stefan. No podría soportar tener sexo con él después de haberlo... hecho con Damon allí mismo.

Se estremeció al recordar el momento de pasión en la ducha, sus besos, sus ardientes caricias... su sangre. Había sido una experiencia erótica, demasiado erótica.

¿Pero dónde estaría Damon? Habían llamado a la puerta y se había ido sin más...

- ¡Elena! - Damon irrumpió en la habitación como un torbellino y la tomó de los hombros –. Elena, Katherine ha vuelto.

¿Katherine? ¿En serio? ¿No habían tenido ya suficientes problemas...?

- Espera, ¿podía haber sido ella la asesina de John? Seguramente...

Pese a todo el peligro que Katherine representaba para el pueblo, Elena se encontró a sí misma preguntándose si Damon huiría a sus brazos nada más verla. Tenía que aceptarlo, él se había fijado en ella porque se parecía a su queridísima Katherine...

Bueno, ¿mejor, no? Así dejaría de buscarla por las noches, dejaría de besarla y hacerle el amor... Así todo volvería a ser como antes.

- Necesito que hagas algo – hablaba Damon. Ella le miró, como despertando de su trance –. Elena, escúchame atentamente – él apretó sus hombros para centrar su atención –. Necesito que duermas en tu casa cada noche, que te asegures de que Katherine no entra allí. Haz como si no supieras nada, ¿de acuerdo? Yo intentaré que Stefan... que Stefan pase todas las noches contigo.

A Elena le pareció oír dolor en su voz, pero seguramente se lo había imaginado.

- Elena, no hables de esto con nadie, ni siquiera con Stefan. No sabremos dónde está, si puede oírnos. ¿Te queda claro?

Ella asintió, decidida a hacerle caso.

- ¿La has visto? - preguntó ella. Damon negó con la cabeza.

- Alguien de por aquí la vio cuando tú estabas... bueno, soñando conmigo.

- Oh.

Sí, esos sueños llenos de pasión y locura. Esos sueños que no se podía quitar de la cabeza porque eran reales.

Damon besó sus labios con suavidad, y Elena se dejó. Ya no tenía fuerzas para negarse; sabía que de todos modos se rendiría pronto. Ya no tenía ganas de luchar... Total, probablemente Damon iría en busca de Katherine a la más mínima oportunidad.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó él separando sus labios.

- Sí. Me voy a casa a vigilar, ¿vale?

Damon pareció decepcionado, pero asintió y se ofreció a llevarla.

La acompañó hasta la mismísima puerta de su casa, y luego se quedó allí parado como si quisiera entrar.

- Bueno, supongo que nos vemos esta noche – rió el en voz baja, acercándose un poco más.

Elena asintió con un suspiro, y Damon le alzó la barbilla con preocupación.

- No te preocupes, ¿vale? Todo saldrá bien.

Y la besó con dulzura. Elena, de nuevo, no pudo resistirse y le devolvió el beso mientras se agarraba a su camisa oscura.

Una puerta se abrió, y Elena oyó a Jenna suspirar. Se separó de Damon y evitó la mirada de su tía.

- Elena.

Ella asintió y entró en la casa. Su tía cerró la puerta en las narices de Damon.

- Elena, ¿pero a qué juegas? - su tía se cruzó de brazos, esperando una respuesta –. Primero la noche de la fiesta, y ahora esto. Encima saltándote clases.

¿La otra noche? Elena miró a Jenna con sorpresa, pero intentó disimularla en cuanto antes.

- Es... es complicado, ¿vale? - dijo finalmente, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Oh, no, Katherine había estado con Damon y luego había entrado en su casa y había matado a John.

Subió las escaleras rápidamente, y cuando llegó a su habitación abrió la ventana. Damon aún estaba allí, frente a la casa.

Elena le hizo señas para que entrara y se apartó de la ventana. En un segundo, Damon ya estaba allí.

- Katherine ha estado aquí – le dijo en un susurro, tan bajo como pudo.

Damon la miró con sorpresa y le cogió la mano para llevarla hacia la cama.

- Estaba contigo – dijo finalmente, alzando la mirada –. Os besasteis y mi tía os pilló.

Él maldijo en voz baja y se pasó una mano en el pelo.

- No eras tú. Claro, ¿cómo ibas a ser tú?

Elena empezaba a comprender algunas cosas. Por qué Damon había querido hablar con ella, la buscó y la besó a la salida del hospital. Fue porque él creía que se habían besado.

- Así que todas esas cosas que dije... Tú no tienes ni idea de... - Damon suspiró y buscó su mirada –. No me di cuenta de que no eras tú. Pensé que era raro que me dejaras besarte, que quizá tenía una oportunidad. Y no he hecho más que forzar las cosas. Tú no tenías ni idea... Joder, Elena, lo siento.

¿Qué le habría dicho Damon a Katherine? ¿Cómo habría pasado? ¿Qué hubiera hecho ella en aquella situación?

- Tú no lo sabías – dijo finalmente. Damon tomó su mano a modo de disculpa y la besó.

- Te he acechado como un psicópata y tú no sabías por qué.

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco. Sí que había parecido algo loco.

- Ahora ya lo sé. Sólo me gustaría saber qué dijiste ese día.

Damon negó con la cabeza con gesto triste y suspiró.

- Supongo que ahora ya no tiene sentido – le sonrió de esa forma tan suya –. El encanto del momento, ya sabes.

Elena rió en voz baja y asintió. Damon se la quedó mirando, y Elena no pudo evitar preguntarse si al verla estaría pensando en Katherine.

- ¿Te alegras de que esté aquí?

Él se lo pensó unos instantes, sin soltar su mano. Le sonrió un poco y la miró a los ojos.

- Hace poco me habría alegrado. Vine aquí para encontrarla, pero ahora tengo algo mucho mejor que ella. Y... lo negaré si me lo preguntan, pero temo por el pueblo, por lo que ella pueda hacer.

Algo mucho mejor... A ella, a Elena. ¿Por qué era algo mejor? ¿Porque se parecía a ella pero no huía de él?

- ¿Y no... no vas a buscarla?

- No la encontraré si no quiere que la encuentre – se encogió de hombros él –. Además, prefiero estar contigo.

La besó con suavidad, pero Elena se apartó y él suspiró.

- Elena, ¿qué pasa ahora?

- Pasa que esto no puede ser, Damon.

Ella no quería traicionar a Stefan, y si Damon seguía buscándola de esa forma jamás podría acabar con aquello... Porque era débil y caía en el embrujo de Damon.

- Entonces detenme.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más pasión, y Elena sintió que no quería pararle, que quería que le hiciera el amor allí mismo. Sintió que nada más importaba, que lo único que deseaba era fundirse en él. Pero aquello no podía ser, y una pequeña parte de su cerebro lo sabía.

Se apartó, y Damon suspiró con fastidio.

- Estoy con Stefan, le quiero. Tú tienes a Katherine.

La suspicacia brilló en los ojos del vampiro, quien se permitió una sonrisilla condescendiente.

- Estás celosa de Katherine. Crees que estoy contigo porque os parecéis.

Ella frunció los labios y negó con la cabeza. Ella no estaba celosa de nadie porque Damon no le pertenecía. Qué le importaba lo que hiciera con su vida.

- Pues bueno, Elena, creo que mi hermano se lleva otro punto de idiotez por no haberte aclarado esto lo suficientemente bien – le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos –. No negaré que al principio fue por eso, pero tú y Katherine no podríais ser más distintas. Ella es cruel, sádica; es como una cría que no para hasta que tiene su juguete y que cuando lo tiene se aburre de él. Tú eres buena, sincera, siempre te preocupas por los demás antes que por ti misma.

Elena negó con la cabeza. Si fuera buena y sincera y se preocupara por los demás ya habría echado a Damon a patadas de su vida días atrás. Pero no, era una niñata egoísta que no valoraba lo que tenía.

Damon pareció leerle los pensamientos.

- Si no te preocuparas por los demás no me estarías rechazando a cada segundo, simplemente harías lo que quisieras y te lanzarías a mis brazos. Pero no es así, ¿a que no?

- No, pero...

- Pues ahí tienes tu prueba – la besó levemente, y Elena se levantó para evitarle –. ¿Sabes qué? Por una vez voy a ser el bueno. Esperaré a que decidas y no haré nada... bueno, no te besaré, hasta que tú lo quieras.

Ella asintió. Bien, así jamás volvería a besarla. No había decisión que tomar: ella estaba con Stefan, amaba a Stefan. Damon tan sólo era una horrible tentación.

- Entonces me voy. Estaré cerca por si acaso – le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y desapareció por la ventana.


	16. Capítulo quince: Elena

Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con un par de capis cortos... espero que no os moleste que los haga así, pero es que sinceramente me lo imagino todo como escenas de la serie, y claro, muchas de ellas duran poco ;)

Un beso para los nuevos lectores y gracias por comentar a los que lo habéis hecho! :D

* * *

**Capítulo quince - Elena**

Stefan se había colado por su ventana después de cenar, y allí estaban... Abrazados, en silencio. Él se había dormido, pero Elena no quería ni pensar en qué pasaría si se dejaba llevar al reino de Morfeo.

Miró por la ventana luchando por mantener sus pesados párpados abiertos. Un cuervo dormía en el tronco de un árbol. Parecía dormir profundamente... No se movía, no hacía nada.

A Elena se le cerraron los ojos. Se dijo que no pasaba nada, que aún así permanecería despierta, pero... Se durmió.

_Damon ya se encontraba allí. Estaba en un pasillo largo y oscuro, y se giró para mirarla. Elena desvió la mirada mientras temía no poder aguantar aquella tortura mucho más. _

_Damon._

_Una voz como la de Elena pero que no había salido de su garganta la sobresaltó. Katherine. Ella sonreía con malicia, con su vestido antiguo y su sombrerito. Parecía una joven inocente, pero su expresión decía lo contrario. Elena dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿Sería la verdadera Katherine o sólo producto de sus mentes?_

_¿Elena? - se giró Damon hacia ella –. ¿Es cosa tuya?_

_No lo sé._

_Katherine no decía nada. Damon la miró y luego se acercó a ella._

_Así que Elena había tenido razón... Damon prefería a la vampiresa. _

_Pero entonces él la sorprendió dándole un puñetazo a Katherine. Ésta ni siquiera gritó, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire._

_Era nuestra imaginación – Damon se giró y se acercó a ella –. Seguramente la tuya, porque yo no estaba pensando en ella._

_Elena se encogió al sentirle tan cerca. Que no la besara, por favor... No podría detenerle. Por alguna razón, verle rechazar a Katherine le había hecho sentir... Ah, no sabía qué sentía. Ya no sabía nada._

_¿Estás bien? - preguntó él suavemente, acariciando la mejilla._

_¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Estoy aquí encerrada contigo cada noche y..._

_Y te mueres por estar conmigo._

_Sí, maldita fuera, sí. Sólo pensaba en besar esos labios, en hundirse en esos brazos suyos. Damon sonrió al sentir lo que ella experimentaba y siguió frotando su mejilla lentamente._

_Damon, haz que pare – le pidió ella, sabiendo que era inútil._

_Sabes que no puedo. No puedo no pensar en ti cuando me voy a dormir, de la misma forma que tú no puedes evitar pensar en mí. Hasta que no lo hagas no te librarás. Y permíteme decirte que me alegro._

_Elena suspiró y se apartó de él. Damon alzó los brazos, como rindiéndose._

_¿Sabes qué? Voy a hacer que esto deje de ser un suplicio para ti. Vamos a divertirnos. Mira lo que he descubierto._

_Damon cerró los ojos, y al cabo de unos segundos la oscuridad se transformó en luz. Se encontraban en una playa soleada y desierta._

_Elena se encontró sonriendo._

_Vamos, acércate. Está en el punto justo._

_Damon tenía razón. El agua estaba fresca, pero no horriblemente fría. Quiso bañarse, pero iba vestida, y no pensaba quedarse en ropa interior con Damon allí... Se giró para preguntarle, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados. De pronto, la ropa que llevaba quedó sustituida por un bañador negro ajustado. Elena hizo lo mismo; cerró los ojos y se imaginó con un bikini azul marino. Y voilà, lo llevaba puesto._

_Él ya se encontraba en el agua. Parecía feliz mientras se bañaba, sumergiéndose en el agua como un niño. Elena sonrió y comenzó a entrar despacio._

_En un segundo Damon la había levantado en brazos y la había tirado al agua. Elena chilló y rió, y le tiró agua a Damon a la cara. Él se lanzó sobre ella para hundirla._

_Emergieron juntos, demasiado juntos. Él le apartó el pelo de la cara y entreabrió los labios como si fuera a besarla._

_Damon, dijiste que no harías nada._

_Te dije que no te besaría. Si quieres, puedes pararme._

_La abrazó súbitamente, tomándola por sorpresa. La apretó con fuerza contra sí mientras inspiraba hondo, y Elena se relajó contra su pecho._

_Y entonces él se lanzó al agua con Elena en sus brazos. Ella rió, y él rió, y todo volvió a empezar._


	17. Capítulo dieciséis: Stefan

**Capítulo dieciséis - Stefan**

Stefan abrió los ojos con un suspiro. Elena sonreía en sueños, reía en voz baja.

Su dulce Elena... Llevaba días haciendo cosas raras por la noche. ¿En qué soñaría?

La abrazó más fuerte e inspiró su aroma, que extrañamente parecía algo distinto desde hacía un par de días. Habría cambiado de marca de jabón o champú...

Le retiró el pelo del rostro y se extrañó un poco de que ella llevara un pañuelo en el cuello para dormir... Había dicho que le dolía la garganta, pero aún así a Stefan le parecía un poco peligroso...

Se lo quitó con suavidad y...

Dios mío.

Marcas de mordiscos.

No se lo podía creer. ¡Damon la había mordido! El maldito se había aprovechado de ella, pero... ¿cómo lo habría conseguido?

¡Elena! - la sacudió, y ella se levantó con un bufido.

¿Stefan?

¿Sabes qué es esto?

Le mostró su pañuelo, y ella dio un grito ahogado mientras se tapaba la garganta.

Pues es exactamente lo que parece – Damon estaba en su habitación, sonriendo burlonamente.

No, no era posible. Su Elena jamás le haría algo así.

Stefan ni siquiera sentía rabia. Era tan imposible que... que simplemente no se lo podía creer.

Stefan, no es como crees... Él... Damon y yo hemos estado compartiendo los sueños... Pero yo no sabía que era Damon y...

No.

Elena, _su _Elena. Le había traicionado igual que Katherine, peor. Y ella le hablaba de amor, le decía que era el único...

Se levantó de la cama, sin tener valor para mirarla. Ni para mirarle a él. Sabía que Damon estaba resentido con él, pero... ¿tanto? ¿Tanto como para quitarle lo único que tenía, lo único que le daba sentido a su patética vida?

Stefan, por favor... - Elena lloraba. Quiso acercarse, pero él se apartó.

No, su Elena no.

Stefan se fue. Saltó por la ventana y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Fue entonces cuando se le rompió el corazón.


	18. Capítulo diecisiete: Damon

**Capítulo diecisiete – Damon**

Damon jamás habría pensado que el momento llegaría tan rápido. El momento en que su hermano dejaría de tocarla, dejaría de reclamarla como suya.

Tenía que admitir, pero, que odiaba ver a Elena llorar. Se acercó para consolarla, pero ella le pegó una bofetada que, aunque no le hizo ni cosquillas, le confuso.

Eres un... - Elena negó con la cabeza –. Ni siquiera hay un insulto que te describa. ¿Tenías que venir a restregarle por la cara lo que ha pasado? ¿Tenías que hacerlo?

Y rompió a llorar de nuevo, presa del dolor y la rabia.

Damon se retiró un poco. No sabía qué hacer, no había esperado que el momento fuera así. Elena tenía que llorar desconsolada en sus brazos y luego él la confortaría con sus besos y sus caricias. No tenía que ser así.

Ella no paraba de murmurar, de insultarse a sí misma por lo que le había hecho a su querido Stefan.

Elena, yo...

Vete – le ordenó con la voz quebrada, intentando secarse las lágrimas –. Vete ahora mismo.

Pero yo...

Su mirada le acalló. Había tanto odio en esa mirada que... maldita fuera, que se puso fuera de sí.

Claro, no se lo podías decir porque yo sólo soy tu segundo plato, ¿no? Lo que yo sienta te importa una mierda. No te importa nada que te quiera más que él, que sea todo lo que tú necesitas. Tú sólo te refugias en la comodidad de tu querido Stefan y me utilizas porque no te satisface. Muy bien, Elena, eso es muy noble de tu parte.

Ella apartó la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Si me quisieras de verdad querrías lo mejor para mí. Y lo mejor para mí es Stefan.

Damon se echó a reír. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Si Stefan fuera tan bueno para ti y te diera lo que necesitas no me buscarías. Dios, ya ni siquiera hablas de quererle... Ahora él es "lo mejor para ti". ¿También le utilizas, Elena?

¡No!

Ella no pudo aguantar los sollozos durante más tiempo. Damon frunció los labios, queriendo abrazarla, retirar todo lo que acababa de decir y pedirle perdón de rodillas para que dejara de llorar. Pero no, Elena se daría cuenta de que él era la decisión acertada sin su ayuda. No tenía que presionarla más.

Primero tenía que dejarle tiempo para que superara lo de Stefan. Él no volvería a confiar en ella, y con suerte no volverían a salir juntos. Entonces Elena se daría cuenta de que Damon le daría todo lo que ella necesitara y más. Lo tomaría y le ofrecería su corazón.

Así debía ser.

Damon salió por la ventana, adoptó su forma de cuervo y se posó en la rama de un árbol para verla llorar hasta el amanecer.


	19. Capítulo dieciocho: Stefan

**Capítulo dieciocho – Stefan**

Hacía horas que la mente se le había quedado en blanco. No podía pensar, no podía llorar, no podía hacer nada. Sólo tenía la imagen de su hermano y Elena en su cabeza; era incapaz de parar a su corazón, de evitar que se rompiera.

A esas alturas ya estaba hecho pedazos.

Stefan.

Elena. Stefan negó con la cabeza para que le dejara en paz cuando se dio cuenta. No le latía el corazón.

Katherine.

Se giró sólo para encontrarla con una sonrisa en el rostro. Una sonrisa macabra y satisfecha.

¿Qué te pasa, Stef?

Ella lo sabía, por supuesto. Probablemente lo había visto todo desde algún árbol.

Parece que la historia se repite – se obligó a decir al final. Ella le sonrió de nuevo y se arrodilló a su lado.

Yo jamás quise que nuestra historia fuera así, Stefan – acarició su cabello, y él no la detuvo –. Yo jamás te habría mentido de ese modo.

Lo hiciste – le reprochó con voz apenas audible.

Katherine le había obligado a tomar su sangre sin que él lo supiera, lo había convertido y luego lo había abandonado.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente sin dejar de peinarle con suavidad. .

Sólo quería estar contigo para siempre.

Y con... él.

Ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre. Stefan cerró los ojos ante una nueva punzada de dolor. No podía quitarse la imagen de él y Elena teniendo relaciones, tomando sangre el uno del otro.

Por eso Elena había tenido ese extraño olor... Era por la sangre de... de él.

Dios mío, ¿des de cuándo duraba aquella farsa? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban engañándole?

Stefan – Katherine llamó su atención con voz dulce –. Yo os quiero a ambos. Deseo estar con los dos; sin luchas ni celos. Os dejé durante un tiempo porque pensé que sin mí volveríais a uniros, pero veo que no ha sido así.

¿Les abandonó porque quería que hiciera las paces con su hermano? Stefan levantó la mirada desolado, deseando creer sus palabras con desesperación. Ella le acarició la mejilla y le besó con suavidad.

Ahora he vuelto. Y si no puedo teneros a ambos... prefiero estar contigo.


	20. Capítulo diecinueve: Elena

¡Siento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad! ¡Aquí sigo con la historia, aunque ya no le queda mucho! ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios!

* * *

**Capítulo diecinueve – Elena**

Elena suspiró al salir de su primera clase. Stefan no había acudido, por supuesto que no.

Se sentía tan cruel, tan egoísta, tan mala persona. Stefan había confiado en ella, se lo había dado todo... y ella le había traicionado de la peor forma.

En realidad no era tan distinta a Katherine. Ese pensamiento la asustó, la aterrorizó. Elena no quería ser como Katherine; ella siempre había pensado que la vampiresa había sido cruel con los hermanos, que algo así jamás debe de hacerse... y allí estaba, haciendo lo mismo que ella. No había tenido suficiente con un hermano, así que había tomado los dos sin importarle las consecuencias.

No, no. Stefan era suficiente, Stefan lo era todo. Elena sólo había cometido un enorme error por culpa de las confusiones y el deseo. Por la pasión, el desenfreno... Por Damon.

Damon. Elena suspiró de nuevo al pensar en él. Había parecido tan herido la noche anterior en su cuarto.

"No te importa nada que te quiera más que él, que sea todo lo que tú necesitas."

Damon la quería. Era imposible negarlo, lo había sentido en sueños, en la forma en que le había hecho el amor. Elena no podía corresponderle. Elena jamás podría corresponderle; su lugar estaba con Stefan.

Era incapaz de seguir enfadada con Damon... Le había herido tanto. Buscándole en la oscuridad, despreciándole frente a Stefan. Eso era algo que ni la misma Katherine había hecho, y por lo que ella no se perdonaría nunca.

Les había roto el corazón a los dos, los había enfrentado de nuevo.

Era tan despreciable.

¿Elena? - Bonnie se paró frente a ella con una mirada de preocupación, y Elena la abrazó con fuerza.

Bonnie, lo he fastidiado todo - dijo mientras sentía las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos. Apretó con más fuerza el cuerpo de su amiga y reprimió un sollozo.

¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó Bonnie con voz dulce, acariciándole el largo cabello.

Yo... - respiró hondo. Por un lado tenía que soltarlo, pero por el otro tenía miedo de que Bonnie se enfadara con ella... -. Damon y yo...

Bonnie se tensó y se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos. No parecía sorprendida, para nada.

¿Bonnie?

Ella suspiró y apartó la mirada.

Imaginaba que ocurriría.

Elena abrió la boca sorprendida y esperó una explicación que no tardó en llegar.

Elena, cuando me pediste que le salvara en el incendio... - Bonnie suspiró y negó con la cabeza -. ¿Y qué pasa con Stefan?

Su corazón volvió a romperse, y Elena sollozó. Se refugió en los brazos de su amiga mientras pensaba en todo el dolor que había causado.

No merecía a Stefan, lo sabía. Él era tan bueno, tan dulce. Y ella lo había traicionado como nadie lo había hecho.

Esa noche se acostó aterrorizada.

_Damon la esperaba en la playa, pero esta vez era de noche y sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro._

_Él giró la cara para mirarla, y a Elena se le encogió el corazón. Parecía tan herido, tan lleno de rabia._


	21. Capítulo veinte: Damon

**Capítulo veinte - Damon**

_A ella le tembló el labio inferior y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Damon sintió un absurdo deseo de abrazarla y perdonarle todo lo que había sucedido, pero ya estaba harto de gilipolleces._

_Damon estaba harto de esperar, de ser el segundo plato. Quería a Elena sólo para él, y que ella no se avergonzara. _

_¿Y si no podía hacerlo?_

_Maldita fuera, le daría igual. Se arrastraría como un gusano como siempre._

_Lo siento._

_Damon sintió las emociones de ella como si fueran un torbellino. Tristeza, ira, confusión, deseo y algo más profundo que se empeñaba en esconder._

_Que lo digas no cambia nada - se obligó a quejarse con voz de hielo._

_Ya lo sé - ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, con el oscuro cabello cayendo por sus hombros._

_Damon alzó la mano para tocarla, pero se detuvo. A ver hasta dónde podía llegar sin forzar las cosas._

_Damon, esto jamás debería haber pasado. Nada de esto._

_Él frunció los labios con ira. Nada tenía que haber pasado, lo suyo era un error, bla bla. ¿Hasta cuándo debería escuchar toda esa mierda? Elena le quería, y punto. ¡Tenía que darse cuenta de una vez!_

_¿Tú crees? - contestó al final, con una falsa sonrisa burlona –. ¿Y si esto sólo ha pasado para que te dieras cuenta de la verdad?_

_Su corazón dio un vuelco. Elena bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo._

_La verdad es que estoy con Stefan – murmuró al fin._

_La verdad no es esa, y lo sabes perfectamente._

_Elena levantó la cabeza, con esos ojos oscuros refulgiendo en la noche. Parecía tan desolada, tan desesperada. Damon no pudo contenerse más y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, haciéndola estremecer de placer y miedo._

_¿Qué es lo que te asusta? - le preguntó él, frotando su mejilla con el pulgar. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_No quiero sentir esto. No debo sentir esto._

_Sí debes, Elena. Haz lo que te diga tu corazón._

_¿Qué dice el tuyo?_

_Elena le miró con esperanza y miedo a la vez. Damon se permitió una sonrisilla expectante; por fin, por fin la tendría para él._

_El mío me dice que esto es lo correcto._

_Y sin más, la besó con levedad. Ella suspiró, con una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla. Damon se la secó con cariño y volvió a besarla, casi sin poder creer que tuviera los labios de Elena sobre los suyos de nuevo._

_Elena, confusa y desesperada, se agarró a su camisa abierta y se apretó contra él. Damon sintió una oleada de fuego correr por sus venas, y sin pensárselo la puso sobre su regazo. _

_Las cosas fueron tan rápido desde ahí. Elena se despojó de su camisa y sus pantalones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... Damon no iba a ser menos. _

_Elena lo guió hacia su interior y comenzó a moverse a un ritmo rápido, casi frenético, que pronto les llevó a los dos al borde de la locura._

_Damon, jadeante y excitado, se agarró a su cintura para guiar sus movimientos. Besó sus labios con anhelo, adorando en secreto la sensación de cosquilleo que el cabello de Elena le producía contra su pecho._

_Ella gimió su nombre, apretando las uñas contra sus hombros y poniéndole a cien, loco y ciego de pasión._

_Elena – gruñó él –. Elena, déjale por mí._

_En el mismo segundo en el que cerró la boca se dio cuenta de su error. Elena se detuvo y le miró a los ojos con tristeza._

_Y se echó a llorar contra su pecho. Damon la abrazó, sintiéndose extraño al saber que gran parte de lo que le pasaba a su Elena era culpa de él. _

_Dímelo – gimoteó ella, apretándose más contra él –. Damon, por favor, dímelo._

_Damon los hizo girar hasta quedar sobre ella, procurando no separar sus cuerpos. La miró a los ojos profundamente, y ella sollozó en voz baja._

_Te quiero, Elena._

_Ella siguió llorando, acunada en su pecho. Damon se movió un poco en su interior, haciendo que ella se agarrara más a su cuerpo. Pidiendo más._

_Damon siguió penetrándola despacio, profundamente, mientras le murmuraba su nombre con millones "te quieros". _

Damon despertó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Las cosas parecían comenzar a funcionar; con suerte, Elena pronto caería en sus brazos y Stefan dejaría de tocar las narices al ver que había perdido. El muy cobarde no lucharía por ella si veía que eso era lo que Elena quería.

Hola, Damon.

Con un jadeo sorprendido, Damon se incorporó, haciendo que las sábanas resbalaran por su cuerpo desnudo.

Katherine llevaba un conjunto de lencería negro y semi-transparente que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo. Sonreía maliciosamente desde los pies de su cama, mirándole con ardor en esos ojos que pese a ser iguales que los de Elena eran asquerosamente retorcidos.

Katherine, ¿qué quieres? - preguntó en tono aburrido él, negándose a centrarse en cómo ella se acariciaba los pechos para incitarle.

¿No es obvio? - rió ella, gateando por la cama hasta ponerse encima de él. Damon intentó apartarla, pero ella le retuvo sobre la cama.

Era más antigua y poderosa, y Damon quedó inmovilizado.

¿Me has echado de menos? - ronroneó ella, lamiéndole la garganta.

Vale, Damon quería a Elena, pero no era de piedra. Ese cuerpo frotándose contra el suyo, los colmillos rozándole el cuello... Se puso a cien, pero aun así se obligó a mantener la compostura.

Estaba claro que Katherine quería algo, y no se iría hasta que lo tuviera. Él sólo esperó que ese algo no fuera él.

¿Por qué has vuelto?

Para estar contigo, claro. He oído que me buscabas.

Sí, pero tú a mí no, así que lo superé – Damon hizo su característico gesto despreocupado y se rió –. No soy un perro, Katherine, no voy a quedarme parado esperándote como si no me importara que me abandonaras. Te fuiste, me perdiste. Fin de la historia.

Claro, ahora tienes a otra putilla para satisfacerte. Otra putilla que casualmente es idéntica a... ¡oh, a mí!

El cuerpo de Damon ardió de ira, y la rabia le dio fuerzas. Acorraló a Katherine contra el colchón y le mostró los colmillos. Supo que su cara se había transformado.

No te acerques a Elena – le advirtió con voz amenazante. Ella rió, como diciendo: "¿crees que puedes hacerme algo?" -. Si le haces algo te aseguro que no seré sólo yo quien vaya a por ti.

¿Tú crees? ¿Después de lo que lo habéis hecho sufrir?

Mierda. Katherine había aprovechado a que su hermano estuviera en un momento bajo para acercarse a él, y el muy idiota había caído en su trampa.

Damon se calló los as en la manga que aún le quedaban, Alaric y Bonnie, y le gruñó a la vampiresa.

Yo no soy tan voluble como mi hermanito, y lo sabes. Tus truquitos psicológicos no funcionan conmigo.

Entonces quizá tenga que buscar otros.

Eso sonó como una amenaza en toda regla. Damon, en un ataque de locura, intentó atacarla, pero ella volvió a tenderle contra la cama con una sonrisa de superioridad. Maldita fuera por ser tan fuerte.

Damon le gruñó de nuevo, pero ella se limitó a sonreír.

Joder, Katherine, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué has vuelto?

He vuelto a recuperar lo que es mío. A empezar una nueva vida.

Damon lo entendió a la perfección. Había vuelto para tomarles, _a los dos_, y quitar a Elena del medio. Para ponerse en el lugar de Elena y fingir que era ella.

Katherine ensanchó su macabra sonrisa y se colocó bien sobre él. Despacio pasó una mano por su cuerpo – desde su cintura a los pechos – y deshizo el lazo negro que cerraba su conjunto. Dejando sus senos libres para él. Le soltó un instante las manos, pero aún le tenía bien sujeto por las piernas.

Se quitó la parte de arriba, y sin más miramientos se arrancó las braguitas.

El cuerpo de Damon reaccionó sin querer al verla desnuda. Por los recuerdos de las noches de pasión, porque su cuerpo era como el de Elena.

Ahora haremos un trato. Tú te quedas conmigo y yo dejo que Elena se vaya siempre y cuando no vuelva jamás.

Damon quiso decirle que no, que Elena era suya y no se movería de su lado. Quiso decirle que se fuera al infierno de donde pertenecía y les dejara en paz. Quiso gritarle que después de todo por lo que había pasado merecía un poco de felicidad.

Pero no pudo decirle nada. Katherine le montó con movimientos expertos y frenéticos, y Damon cerró los ojos, asqueado de estar disfrutando tanto.


	22. Capítulo veintiuno: Elena

Hola! Siento mucho la espera, de verdad! He estado un poco liada! Para compensar un poquitillo, traigo tres capítulos que, aunque son cortitos, espero que os gusten... Hace tiempo que terminé la historia y me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas, pero al final no lo hago nunca... :S Espero que os guste de todos modos! :D

Un beso y muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores y a todo el mundo que haya dejado review! :D

* * *

**Capítulo veintiuno – Elena**

Cuando Elena despertó no estaba sola.

Stefan la miraba apoyado en la ventana abierta. Sus ojos estaban muertos, su expresión inescrutable. Parecía cansado de sufrir.

Elena apartó la mirada rápidamente. La noche anterior, con Damon diciéndole que la quería, todo había parecido muy claro. Y ahora... Stefan mirándola con esos ojos vacíos, esos ojos que ella había vaciado de emoción.

- Katherine planea matarte. Deberías irte de la ciudad, del país, y no volver.

Elena levantó la cabeza, sorprendida y herida por sus palabras. Stefan suspiró y dio un paso hacia ella, pero luego se detuvo.

- Estuvo conmigo, me lo contó. Piensa que voy a ayudarla, pero no puedo.

A ella se le rompió el corazón. Salió de entre las sábanas y fue a su encuentro, pero él retrocedió como si huyera del dolor.

- Elena, si me huele en ti estás acabada.

- Oh.

Y retrocedió. Así que Katherine había ido a buscar a Stefan. Y Stefan, en vez de traicionar a Elena por todo lo que le había hecho estaba allí, ayudándola porque aún la quería.

- Stefan, lo siento, lo siento tanto... - ella se sintió al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo.

Estaba tan confusa. Era tan patéticamente egoísta, tan idiota...

- Ya lo sé, pero... Elena, jamás podré olvidar lo que me has hecho. Tú con mi hermano... ¡con mi hermano! Todo... Todo se repite otra vez.

Se puso una mano en el rostro y volvió a apoyarse en el marco de la ventana. Elena quería lanzarse a sus brazos y pedirle perdón hasta que se quedara sin voz, quería no haber conocido jamás a Damon.

Pero le había conocido, y... y él la hacía sentir tanto. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Damon despertaba en ella cosas que Stefan no podía despertar y no sabía ni que existían. Con Damon ella era diferente; era más apasionada, más divertida, más liberada, más feliz. Más como ella quisiera ser.

- Yo no quería que esto pasara así – dijo Elena al fin, en un susurro –. No quería hacerte daño de esa forma tan cruel. Me dije a mí misma que yo no era Katherine, que la odiaba por lo que os había hecho... y mira, ha pasado otra vez.

Elena se sentó en la cama y enjuagó sus lágrimas con manos temblorosas. Tenía tanto miedo de convertirse en un monstruo como ella... Tenía miedo de llevar la oscuridad en su alma.

- Tú no eres como ella.

Ella quiso mirarle, pero cuando levantó la cabeza allí ya no había nadie.


	23. Capítulo veintidós: Stefan

**Capítulo veintidós – Stefan**

Stefan corrió a la mansión con el corazón roto de nuevo. Así que eso era todo, ese había sido su adiós. Si Elena era lista se iría de inmediato. Si no, Stefan buscaría la forma de hablar con su hermano para que la convenciese de marchar. Los ayudaría a escapar a ambos si era necesario.

Odiaba imaginárselos juntos, lo ponía enfermo y le daban ganas de suicidarse. Pero tenía que vivir para complacer a Katherine o ella podría cambiar de opinión con respecto a dejar ir a Damon y Elena.

Una vez en casa, Stefan comenzó a subir las escaleras a paso cansado. Y lo oyó: Katherine gimiendo, gritando de placer.

En un segundo, Stefan se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Damon. No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Abrió la puerta. Katherine botaba sobre Damon, manteniendo las manos de él sobre su cabeza. Damon tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.

- Stefan – gimió ella sin dejar ni un momento su tarea –. Ven, únete a nosotros.

Stefan se los quedó mirando con asombro. Damon... ¡Maltido Damon! ¡Él tenía a Elena! ¿Por qué, por qué le hacía esto a su Elena?

¿Habría estado sólo jugando con ella para fastidiarle? ¿Era capaz de tanta maldad? Sí, lo era. Damon era capaz de todo.

Delante de él, Katherine gritó y se estremeció mientras gritaba los nombres de ambos. Damon gruñó en voz baja, y Stefan supo que se había corrido.

Hijo de puta.

En un segundo, Stefan había apartado a Katherine de encima de Damon y estrangulaba a su hermano.

- ¡Tú...! ¡Maldito, tú la tenías y lo has estropeado! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto? - le gruñía mientras apretaba más y más su agarre. Damon comenzó a ahogarse, y Stefan se permitió una sonrisa de placer.

- Pro...metió...

¿Prometió? Stefan aflojó un poco su presa para dejarle hablar. Damon cogió aire bruscamente mientras Katherine reía detrás de él.

- Ella me... prometió que la dejaría... ir.

Katherine. Había estado utilizando el mismo juego con los dos, y los dos habían caído en su trampa.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón al encontrarse de nuevo entre las redes de la perversa vampira, cayendo una y otra vez en sus redes demoníacas. Cayendo junto a su hermano otra vez.

- Te dije que os quiero a los dos – le dijo Katherine a Stefan, dándole un empujón para que cayera en la cama.

Sonrió, perversa. Se puso unos guantes rápidamente y sacó dos juegos de cuerdas con verbena de debajo de la cama.

* * *

Jaja, qué perverso me salió este capítulo! Qué verguenza! xD


	24. Capítulo veintitrés: Elena

**Capítulo veintitrés – Elena**

Estaba perdida, desorientada. Quería llamar a alguien pero no sabía a quién. Había tenido miedo de buscar a Stefan o a Damon por si Katherine los tenía bajo su poder. Suponía que si Damon no había ido a buscarla era porque o bien estaba fuera o... o estaba con Katherine. No la habría dejado desprotegida tantas horas sabiendo el peligro que corría.

¿Y si le habían herido? ¿Y si le habían matado? Quizá debería intentar llamar después de todo, pero su instinto le decía que no era lo correcto, que Damon no lo hubiese querido.

Al fin, recurrió a Bonnie y se lo contó todo. Ella le escuchó con serenidad y sorpresa, y no dijo nada hasta que Elena hubo terminado.

- Vamos a matar a esa arpía.

- Bonnie...

Elena no quería poner en peligro las vidas de Stefan y quizá de Damon.

- Hablaré con Alaric, ¿vale? Te prometo que haremos lo posible para sacarles vivos de allí.

Ella asintió, agradeciéndole que volviera a jugársela por ella, que salvase a los hermanos por mucho que quisiera su muerte.

- Bonnie, gracias – al borde de las lágrimas, Elena se lanzó a sus brazos. Bonnie suspiró, estrechándola con fuerza.

- ¿Por cuál de los dos haces esto, Elena? ¿Por ambos?

- Lo hago por los dos – contestó ella sorprendida. ¿Cómo iba a querer salvar sólo a uno? Stefan y Damon eran partes muy importantes de su vida; los dos.

- Estás preocupada por Damon, ¿verdad?

Ella apartó la mirada, sintiendo que el corazón le latía fuerte.

- Sí.

- Supe que le querías como algo más cuando vi la desesperación en tus ojos la noche del incendio. Lo supe, y Stefan también.

Elena bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpida. ¿Por qué todos se habían dado cuenta menos ella? Si hubiese visto cómo iban las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde quizá habría podido evitar toda aquella horrible situación...

- Me importa mucho, Bonnie – acabó admitiendo con la voz ahogada, parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas –. Si le pasa algo yo...

- Shh... - Bonnie le acarició el pelo con gesto pausado, tranquilizante –. Buscaremos ayuda y arreglaremos todo esto. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien...


	25. Capítulo veinticuatro: Damon

**Capítulo veinticuatro – Damon**

Katherine se había ido. Era su momento.

Damon cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, pero pese al cansancio no pudo. Las cuerdas con verbena rasgándole la piel, la pesada respiración de su hermano a su lado.

- ¿Intentas contactar con ella? - preguntó Stefan en voz baja.

- Sí, Stefan, y sería mejor si te callaras.

- Nada de esto habría pasado si tú no hubieras venido aquí.

Damon gruñó ante el reproche de Stefan. Él le había obligado a convertirse y Damon había jurado una eternidad de sufrimiento. Se lo merecía, por haberlo hecho lo que era.

- Ahora Elena y yo seríamos felices y...

- ¡Elena jamás ha sido feliz contigo! - Damon quiso levantarse en un arrebato de ira, pero las cuerdas le quemaron la piel. Siseando, volvió a apoyarse en la cama –. Elena jamás lo ha sido. La haces infeliz con tu papelito de mártir y las desgracias que pasan a su alrededor.

- Las "desgracias" suelen ser por tu culpa.

Los hermanos se miraron con rabia y celos. Stefan tenía heridas por toda la garganta, el pecho; al igual que Damon. Estaban tan débiles.

- Pues mira, son culpa mía y aún así cuando está conmigo es feliz. Se libera, es quien quiere ser. Contigo es sólo una amargada pendiente de ti.

Stefan apartó la mirada, sabiendo que el otro tenía razón. Damon se permitió una sonrisa de triunfo y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Por fin, cuando el tonto de su hermano hubo callado, Damon se durmió.

_Oscuridad. Oscuridad a su alrededor._

_- ¿Elena?_

_Una figura corrió hacia él en la oscuridad._

_- ¡Damon! Te he estado esperando, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho daño?_

_Elena se refugió en los brazos de él, y al sentirla tan firme contra su cuerpo Damon suspiró. Estaba bien, estaría bien pronto. Él se aseguraría de mantener a Katherine distraída el tiempo que fuera necesario._

_- Tienes que irte de aquí – le murmuró él, oliendo su pelo._

_- No. No te dejaré aquí... No os dejaré._

_En vez de arder de rabia Damon sintió algo parecido al orgullo. Elena había tenido que pensarlo dos veces antes de acordarse de su hermano. _

_Elena le quería. Estaba tan aliviada de saber que él estaba bien... Tanto como él._

_Sí, vale, era un idiota enamorado. Había jurado no caer en el mismo error otra vez, y probablemente esta la pagaría con una eternidad de esclavitud, pero no le importaba. Ya todo le daba igual._

_Damon besó sus labios con pasión y acarició su suave y largo pelo._

_- Damon – rompió ella el beso con suavidad -. ¿Dónde estás? Iré a buscarte, te sacaré de allí... Bonnie y Rick me ayudarán._

_Sólo de pensar en ver a Katherine atacando a Elena se ponía enfermo. Sólo de pensar en que Elena viera esa retorcida versión de sí misma y supiera del monstruo del que se había enamorado en el pasado..._

_No estaba dispuesto a dejar a Elena a merced de Katherine pasara lo que pasara._

_- No – la miró fijamente él –. Ni se te ocurra, Elena, es peligroso._

_Pero él sintió que estaba decidida._

_- Damon, no os voy a abandonar con ese monstruo. Además, Bonnie y Rick estarán ahí para protegerme. Somos tres contra uno, Damon._

_- No sabes cómo es ella, de lo que es capaz de hacer – negó con la cabeza él, sin querer pensar en que Katherine le pudiera hacer algo. _

_- Me da igual. No dejaré que me quite todo lo que tengo, ¿me oyes? _

_Damon la besó con furia. No podía convencerla, no lo haría nunca. _

_Y... mierda, tenía miedo._

_Por supuesto, en los sueños los sentimientos fluían del uno al otro sin control, y ella lo sintió._

_- Todo saldrá bien – le susurró Elena, enredando las manos en su pelo con suavidad –. Lo conseguiremos._

_Y selló su promesa con un beso._


	26. Capítulo veinticinco: Jeremy

**Capítulo veinticinco – Jeremy**

Jeremy escuchó toda la conversación de su hermana con Bonnie. No había podido evitarlo por culpa de su oído demasiado agudo, pero en esos momentos se alegraba de ser un vampiro y haberlo escuchado.

Se quedó encerrado en su habitación, como llevaba desde hacía días, y pensó.

Por supuesto, no iba a dejar que su hermana se enfrentara sola al peligro que Katherine suponía. No sabía mucho sobre ella, pero sí que Damon se había asustado cuando él se lo contó. Para que alguien asustara a Damon tenía que ser peligroso.

Después de leer el diario de Elena, Jeremy había descubierto los poderes de Bonnie. Pero... ¿Rick?

Un grito en la habitación contigua le hizo estremecer. Jeremy corrió a la velocidad de la luz y entró en su habitación. Un cuarto de segundo más tarde estaba a su lado en la cama. Suspiró al ver que Elena sólo había tenido un mal sueño.

Elena le miró con los ojos muy abiertos y cara de terror.

- ¿Je-Jer?

Jeremy asintió, dispuesto a contárselo todo. Elena, aún algo asustada, le hizo un hueco en la cama para que se sentara.

Y se lo contó todo. Fue tan liberador poder expresar las palabras, poder quitar alguna barrera entre él y su hermana. Aún no la había perdonado por lo de Vicky, pero era su hermana e iba a protegerla costara lo que costara.

- Jeremy, no puedes... - le decía ella, cogiendo su mano. Jeremy sintió una presión cálida en su pecho al ver que no le tenía miedo.

- Te protegeré. Se lo debo a Damon.

La cara de Elena cambió por completo ante la mención de ese nombre. Jeremy la miró interrogativamente, y ella se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Lo sabes? - preguntó Elena en voz baja.

- Ahora sí.

Le sabía mal por Stefan, pero en realidad se alegraba de que fuera Damon. Jeremy sabía que tenía un buen corazón; sólo se empeñaba en disfrazar sus acciones de egoístas para ocultarlo.

Y además, Damon estaba loco por ella. Lo sabía desde que aquella noche apareció en su habitación ofreciéndole el olvido. Él la cuidaría mucho mejor que Stefan.

- Cuéntamelo todo – le pidió él, estirándose al lado de su hermana.

Ella suspiró y comenzó a hablar. Demasiado absorto en acariciar el pelo de su hermana y en escucharla, Jeremy no sintió ningún tipo de necesidad de sangre. Era su hermana, jamás la heriría.

Moriría por ella.


	27. Capítulo veintiséis: Elena

**Capítulo veintiséis – Elena**

Entre todos trazaron un plan que, a simple vista, parecía sencillo. La primera noche, cuando Damon y Elena se encontraron a las tantas de la madrugada, quedaron para volverse a reunir a las tres de la noche siguiente en sueños. Entonces Damon les diría si estaban solos en la casa o si Katherine se encontraba allí.

Jeremy sacudió un poco a su hermana unos veinte minutos después de que se hubiera dormido. Ella despertó con un jadeo medio frustrado, señal de que se había encontrado con su amante.

- Están solos – informó Elena, levantándose de la cama como un torbellino.

No había tiempo que perder. No sabían cuándo volvería Katherine y tenían que sacar a los hermanos de allí pronto.

Jeremy cargó a Elena en brazos y echó a correr. Bonnie y Rick ya les esperaban cerca de la casa Salvatore, asegurando el perímetro. Fueron juntos hacia el interior de la mansión.

Y Jeremy. Elena estaba tan contenta de que hubieran hablado y comenzado a arreglar las cosas. Les llevaría tiempo, pero lo conseguirían.

Pero no era momento de pensar en aquello; tenían que actuar, y rápido. Volaron por la casa con Jeremy de guía, pues su afinado oído les llevaría hasta los hermanos. Les encontraron en la habitación de Damon, con los cuerpos desnudos llenos de sangre seca y mordiscos mal curados por la falta de alimento. Sin poder evitarlo, Elena fue corriendo hacia Damon con una bolsa de sangre en la mano. Desató al vampiro con rapidez y le dio la bolsa mientras Bonnie buscaba unos pantalones para cada uno. Luego Elena fue hacia Stefan, que parecía herido al ser el segundo, y le desató también. A éste le ofreció una bolsa de sangre de cerdo que Rick había comprado poco antes en una carnicería.

Los dos se pusieron los pantalones a duras penas y comenzaron a bajar a paso quizá demasiado lento hacia la salida.

Justo estaban en la entrada cuando la puerta se abrió.

Katherine.

Elena había visto el increíble parecido en esa fotografía, pero verla cara a cara era impresionante. Eran idénticas físicamente, pero los gestos desfigurados por la sangre y la monstruosidad de la vampira marcaban bien la diferencia.

- Elena Gilbert en persona – rió ella, caminando hacia ellos despreocupadamente. Nadie se movió de su sitio, dispuestos a defenderse –. Y mira, viene con sus monos de feria: el hermano vampiro, el profesor inmortal y la amiga bruja.

Se echó a reír, convencida de que no iban a vencerla con Damon y Stefan fuera de juego por su debilidad.

Damon, que estaba siendo agarrado por Elena, intentó zafarse y protegerla con su cuerpo, pero se tambaleó. Ella volvió a cogerle, pero Damon se soltó, furioso al verse tan indefenso.

- Qué dulce por tu parte – hizo una mueca Katherine. Damon le gruñó sin fuerzas y saltó hacia ella. Elena no pudo detenerle porque sinceramente no le dio tiempo.

En un segundo, Katherine había lanzado a Damon por los aires. Él intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo, su respiración era un jadeo.

Stefan dejó libre a Rick para que pudiera luchar, sabiendo que no era más que un estorbo.

Bonnie, Jeremy, Rick y Elena se miraron unos a otros de reojo. Era el momento, y tenían que hacerlo bien. Rick sacó la estaca, y Elena cogió disimuladamente una de las jeringuillas con verbena líquida; Bonnie hizo lo mismo, mientras que Jeremy alzaba otra estaca.

Katherine se rió de ellos, confiada, y justo entonces Jeremy se le tiró encima. Bonnie comenzó a conjurar, y cuando Katherine se dio cuenta lanzó a Jer contra la pared. Elena, alarmada, corrió junto con Rick para agarrar a la vampiresa. Ésta le gruñó a Elena y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza que ni Rick ni Elena habían previsto le desgarró la carne del hombro izquierdo a Elena. Ella gritó y aflojó su presa, pero Jeremy regresó y le aguantó los brazos por detrás.

La herida le palpitaba dolorosamente, y Elena sabía que estaba sangrando bastante. Escuchaba las voces de su hermano y Rick decirle algo, pero no lograba entender.

Entonces recordó la poderosa arma que tenía en la mano. Alzó la vista, y vio que aunque los tres la sujetaban no aguantarían mucho. Tras un par de intentos consiguió clavarle la jeringuilla a la vampiresa.

Katherine gritó de un modo desgarrador, se retorció cuando el veneno líquido se coló en sus venas. Elena no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que su fuerza menguaba.

Bonnie siguió hablando, hasta que al fin Katherine quedó inconsciente e inmovilizada. Luego se detuvo y se tambaleó. Rick corrió a ayudarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

Elena y Jeremy dejaron caer a Katherine al suelo, sabiendo que tenían tiempo para actuar antes de que despertara. Elena se veía incapaz de matar a Katherine o a cualquier otro, así que se apartó disimuladamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Jeremy miró su estaca fijamente y luego la tiró. Elena sabía que Jer jamás se perdonaría haber arrebatado una vida, por muy malvada que fuera. Jeremy respiró hondo como para calmarse, pero entonces levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy, _muy_ abiertos. Su mirada se posó en el hombro de su hermana, y ella comenzó a asustarse. Después de todo, Jeremy era un vampiro ahora. Por mucho que ella fuera su hermana la sangre era la sangre.

Elena vio la lucha que se debatía en su interior: su cuerpo le pedía con horribles espasmos que se lanzara contra ella, pero su razón le decía que no debía hacerlo. Cerró los manos en puños y los ojos con fuerza. Elena se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, y en ese instante supo que si hubiera sido otro el herido probablemente ya habría sido atacado.

Rick se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Dejó a Bonnie en una silla y corrió para agarrar a Jeremy. Él se mantenía inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en ella. Rick le murmuró algo, y como la razón no funcionaba tuvo que arrastrarle fuera. Él se dejó hacer, pero sin dejar de observarla con esos ojos llenos de hambre y miedo.

- Le llevaré a casa y buscaré algo para que coma – dijo Rick por encima de su hombro, sin soltar a Jeremy ni un instante.

Una vez el peligro de Jeremy estuvo fuera, todos miraron el cuerpo de Katherine. Damon se arrastró hacia ella, y Elena no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos. Después de todo lo que les había hecho aún corría a verla. Luego buscó a Stefan con la mirada, y vio que observaba a Katherine con mirada triste.

Se sintió asqueada y utilizada, el reemplazo de Katherine. Incluso habiéndoles destrozado las vidas era a Katherine a quien iban a buscar, no a ella.

Con el corazón oprimido y a punto de romperse, Elena salió de la casa y se escondió en el jardín trasero a esperar a que aquella tortura terminara.

* * *

¡Hola!

Os quería agradecer a todas que leáis y comentéis mi historia, me hace mucha ilusión! Siempre que puedo respondo a los reviews, aunque por desgracia no puedo responder a aquellas que no estáis registradas! Aún así, mil gracias a todas!

¡Si os interesa, tengo alguna historia más Damon/Elena en mi perfil, más otras cosas que quizá podáis encontrar de vuestro agrado!

¡Digo todo esto porque pronto esta historia acabará, le quedan dos capítulos y un epílogo! Eso sí, probablemente cuando acabe la segunda temporada me ponga a hacer otra historia en plan continuación! Si os interesa ya sabéis, estará en mi perfil!

De nuevo, mil gracias por todo! Se os quiere! :*


	28. Capítulo veintisiete: Damon

**Capítulo veintisiete - Damon**

Damon no le podía quitar los ojos de encima a Katherine. Vista así, dormida, se parecía mucho más a Elena. Pero él sabía que por dentro Katherine era un monstruo egoísta y manipulador, y jamás le perdonaría todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

Por culpa de Katherine él y su hermano se odiaban, eran vampiros condenados a una eternidad de soledad y sangre. Por culpa de Katherine Elena había estado en peligro y a punto de ser reemplazada. Había convertido a Stefan y a él mismo en esclavos de sangre y sexo con amenazas.

La puta de Katherine les había destrozado la vida a todos.

Cogió una estaca del suelo y se la miró, acariciando la madera suavemente.

- D...Damon...

Damon le sonrió a Katherine. Apenas podía abrir los ojos, y era incapaz de moverse. Estaba tan patética.

- Ayúdame...

- Será un placer.

Y le clavó la estaca en el pecho.

* * *

Bueno, quisiera agradecer a todo el mundo los reviews, y especialmente a las que no están registradas porque no puedo contestarles los mensajes y agradecérselo personalmente! Gracias a todas, desde el principio. Samantha, Samm (sois la misma tú y Samantha? xD), belem, anacleta27, Yuuri Salvatore, delenalover, jacky y princess of darkness. Ojalá os pudiera contestar!

Y muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a todas las lectoras registradas! Últimamente intento contestar a todos los reviews cuando tengo un momento, así que ya os daré las gracias una a una también ;)

Sois las mejores!

Venga, os dejo ya con el siguiente capítulo!

pincess of darkness, me gustaría hablar de tu proyecto pero no creo que por aquí con todo tan público sea buena idea! Lo único que tienes que hacer para registrarte es ir arriba del todo de la pantalla y darle a sign up e ir siguiendo los pasos... si tienes algun problema con el inglés estoy segura que habrá tutoriales o guías por internet ;) Y ya me explicarás eso de la Wikipedia porque no lo he entendido bien jaja! Un besito y gracias por preocuparte! Ah! Y respecto al otro fic, "Canciones", es sólo un oneshot, no voy a seguir! Pero tengo otra historia que va antes que esta en mi perfil que se llama "la canción" ^^


	29. Capítulo veintiocho: Elena

**Capítulo veintiocho – Elena**

Elena suspiró profundamente mientras miraba el cielo estrellado que parecía dar vueltas sobre su cabeza. Quería irse de allí, olvidar a los vampiros para siempre y no volver a ver a Damon jamás.

Por supuesto, el destino estaba en su contra.

- Elena.

Ella, sin girarse, se maldijo por no haberse marchado más lejos. Aunque en realidad sabía que Damon la encontraría fuera donde fuera, costara lo que costara.

- ¿Estás bien? - continuó él, sentándose a su lado en el banco de piedra.

Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y su preocupación parecía sincera, pero pese al mareo que tenía Elena no pudo evitar preguntarse a _quién_ estaba mirando Damon.

- Me duele.

- Ten.

Damon se mordió la muñeca y le ofreció su sangre.

Elena quería rechazarle y decirle que era un idiota, que no iba a tomar su sangre. Pero sabía que por mucho que le rechazara, Damon acabaría saliéndose con la suya. Sin ganas de discutir sobre el tema, Elena suspiró y tomó su brazo.

La sangre invadió su boca, espesa y rica. Elena, sin querer, se encontró gimiendo de placer ante las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Sentía su cuerpo lleno de fuerza, y sus heridas sanaron casi al instante.

Sintió la conexión entre ellos dos hacerse más sólida ante todo lo que él le estaba dando. No era sólo sangre, era vida. Él le estaba dando vida y fuerza.

Damon la separó con un gemido cuando ella hubo tomado lo suficiente. Elena se limpió la boca disimuladamente y se enfadó consigo misma por haber disfrutado tanto de aquello cuando estaba enfadada con él.

Damon levantó su barbilla y limpió un pequeño resto de sangre de la comisura de sus labios. Elena se electrizó ante su tacto, no pudo apartarse.

- Estás bien – susurró él, acariciando su mejilla.

Elena volvió a sentir los celos, la rabia, al recordar lo que había sucedido allí dentro. Sí, ahora le venía con esos aires de preocupado, pero lo primero que había hecho era arrastrarse para ver a Katherine en vez de preguntarle si estaba bien.

- ¿A quién quieres, Damon? - le preguntó, a punto de explotar de dolor y celos –. ¿A Elena o a la Katherine que quieres ver dentro de ella?

Él se quedó unos segundos en silencio, y luego estalló en risas.

Furiosa por su estúpido comportamiento en un tema tan serio, Elena se levantó. Un segundo después él estaba frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso con una sonrisa.

- No veo a ninguna Katherine dentro de ti, tonta – le aseguró, pellizcándole la nariz –. Si la viera te aseguro que ya habría huido hace meses.

- No es verdad – refutó ella, levantando la cabeza con fingido orgullo para que no se viera su dolor. Damon suspiró, alzando los ojos al cielo teatralmente –. No puedes olvidarla, ¿verdad? Jamás podrás. Por eso la buscas en mí, por eso este empeño en poseerme.

Él se volvió a reír, negando con la cabeza. Le puso las manos a ambos lados de su rostro para asegurarse de que le miraba a los ojos.

- No quiero verla en ti. Quiero ver a Elena Gilbert en ti, ¿entiendes? Si quisiera a Katherine tanto como tú dices la habría ayudado a escapar en vez de clavarle la estaca yo mismo.

Elena dio un paso hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Damon sonrió sin soltarla.

¿La había matado él? ¿Él, que había vuelto al pueblo para encontrarla y había hecho cosas horribles para tenerla de vuelta?

- Katherine era una puta. Si hubiera sabido desde el principio todo lo que pasó, cómo nos abandonó, jamás me habría empeñado en encontrarla. Cuando la maté... Tenía que asegurarme yo mismo de que nunca volvería, ¿entiendes? La odio por haberte puesto en peligro.

El corazón de Elena se derritió en ese instante. Por mucho que quisiera no creerle, no podía evitarlo.

Odiaba a la vampiresa porque la vida de Elena había estado en peligro... Damon sonrió al ver la esperanza reflejada en los ojos de Elena y le acarició la mejilla suavemente.

- Me dejaría esclavizar, la mataría mil veces para evitar que te hiciera daño alguno.

Elena sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante sus palabras. En ese momento le pareció lo más bonito que le habían dicho jamás, la forma más preciosa de demostrarle cuánto la quería.

- Bueno, ¿vas a seguir enfadada mucho rato o puedo besarte ya? - preguntó él con impaciencia fingida y una sonrisa.

Ella rió, mirándole a esos preciosos ojos claros que tenía. Quiso responderle, pero no le dio tiempo; los labios de Damon ya se movían, dulces e intensos, sobre los suyos.

* * *

Y... esto está a punto de terminar! Ahora sólo falta el epílogo y ya habremos acabado!

Muchísimas gracias (sí, soy una pesada) a todos quienes leéis y comentáis, sois una joya!

Respecto a el fic que tengo pensado hacer después de la segunda, quisiera aclarar que no será continuación de éste, sino que será continuación de la serie.

Y hablando de continuaciones, como veréis algunas cosas se han quedado colgadas, como por ejemplo lo que le pasó a Tyler, pero como este fic vendría a ser como una temporada de la serie hay cosas que se quedan sin resolver. De todos modos cuando escribía todo esto se desveló el secreto de Tyler, así que pensé que tampoco tenía gracia seguir por ahí si ya se había descubierto en la misma serie!

Besos a todas, colgaré el epílogo prontito! :D


	30. Epílogo

¡Hemos llegado al final!

Muchas gracias a todo el mundo por leer y comentar, de verdad que se aprecia muchísimo! Espero veros en alguna otra de mis historias :P

Besos!

* * *

**Epílogo – Elena**

_Elena suspiró atontada al sentir unas manos vagar por su cuerpo. Sonrió cuando unos labios dejaron un reguero de besos por su garganta._

_- Creo que va siendo hora de que nos despertemos, ¿no crees? - le dijo su voz en la oscuridad._

_- Hmm... - se quejó ella, aún sin querer salir del sueño que compartía con él._

El sueño y la realidad comenzaron a entremezclarse entre besos y caricias, hasta que, sin darse cuenta, Elena despertó. Los brazos de Damon, mucho más tangibles y perfectos en la realidad, la apretaron contra él.

Elena se encontraba de lado en la cama del vampiro, con los labios de él repasando su garganta desde detrás. Su cabello negro le hacía cosquillas en la piel, y su aliento contra su cuello la hizo estremecer.

- Nunca me cansaré de esto – ronroneó él, apretándose contra la espalda de ella. Elena gimió al notar su erección y se dio la vuelta.

Al instante los labios de Damon la tomaron. Se acariciaron, exploraron y jugaron, avivando el fuego cada vez un poco más.

Damon dejó que sus manos masajearan los senos de ella, arrancándole gemidos y su nombre en un susurro. Elena buscó su miembro y comenzó a acariciarle a su vez, casi sin poder contener su necesidad de él.

Tres meses y aún le necesitaba de esa forma. A cada día, cada hora, cada minuto. Deseaba sus cuerpos enredados, esa mirada que tenía Damon cuando le hacía el amor despacio que significaba "te quiero" por mucho que intentara ocultarlo.

Damon la amaba, aunque se lo había dicho sólo en contadas ocasiones. Pero a Elena no le importaba, porque sus actos – la forma en que la miraba, tocaba, besaba – le delataban. Y a él no le importaba en absoluto que lo supiera.

Damon apartó su mano para colocarse bien entre sus piernas. Aún estaban desnudos de la noche anterior, y Elena se alegraba porque no sería capaz de aguantar la tortura de tener que quitarle toda la ropa.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, ella le apremió con una mirada. Damon sonrió un poco, la besó y comenzó a deslizarse en su interior.

Al fin unidos de nuevo. Elena le abrazó fuerte al sentirle más cerca que nunca y deseó que aquel momento jamás terminara.

- Dime que eres mía – le pidió Damon en un susurro, su voz débil y necesitada.

Ella besó su hombro desnudo, contenta de ver que había tirado sus barreras.

Damon aún necesitaba oír que Elena le pertenecía. Lo necesitaba porque tenía miedo de perderla. Por supuesto, él jamás le había dicho aquello ni jamás lo haría, pero Elena simplemente lo sabía.

Jamás la perdería. Lo suyo con Stefan había quedado atrás como un gran error que trajo la infelicidad a todos. Ahora... Bueno, él se había quedado en el pueblo pero había mantenido las distancias. Se hablaban, pero Elena veía el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que se encontraban e intentaba evitarle hasta que estuviera mejor. No quería hacerle más daño aún.

- Dime que eres mía, Elena – demandó él con voz urgente, llenándola hasta el fondo y haciéndola gritar de puro placer.

- Soy tuya. Y tú eres mío.

Él respondió con un movimiento de caderas, incapaz de decir la verdad en voz alta. Pero a Elena no le importaba, porque sabía que era cierto.

Cerró los ojos, aun abrazando a Damon fuertemente, y disfrutó mientras él la llenaba una y otra vez hasta que todo estalló con un millón de estremecimientos.

Aún dentro de ella, Damon bajó la cabeza hacia la garganta de Elena. Ella ladeó la cabeza, impaciente, y por fin Damon la mordió. Elena gimió, más de placer que de dolor, y se estremeció una vez más cuando Damon volvió a moverse en su interior.

Él paró un segundo para morderse la muñeca y, volviendo a succionar de la vena de ella, le ofreció el brazo. Elena lo tomó extasiada, sintiendo cómo la sangre de él la inundaba por completo.

Cuando tuvieron suficiente, él se apartó. Tenía los labios ensangrentados y la cara transformada. Elena le besó, acariciando su suave y negro cabello.

Al fin, Damon se estiró a su lado con un suspiro de placer. Elena se acurrucó en su pecho, adorando cómo los brazos de Damon se cerraban a su alrededor, la cuidaban y protegían.

Sonrió al pensar cómo habían llegado hasta aquella situación. Unos meses antes se habría reído si alguien le hubiera contado lo que iba a pasar. ¿Damon, el asesino hermano de su novio, con ella? Al final había resultado que ese asesino tenía un corazón bueno aunque pícaro y la quería con locura.

Parecía un sueño. Y era irónico, porque precisamente gracias a los sueños Elena y Damon se pudieron ver sin barreras ni impedimentos. Gracias a los sueños ella había sabido lo mucho que él la quería y se había dado cuenta de que el sentimiento era más mutuo de lo que jamás hubiera pensado.

Gracias a los sueños Elena era feliz. Y lo más importante, Damon había encontrado paz y felicidad a su lado.

Se pertenecían. Para siempre.

* * *

Espero vuestros reviews!

Sois las mejores! /

princess, de verdad que esto de no poder contestarte por privado es una frustración! xD Creo que intentaste poner tu correo, pero fanfiction no deja hacer eso y se borró! Lo que de verdad tendrías que hacer es hacerte una cuenta en "sign up"! Piensa que como no voy a colgar ningún otro capítulo no voy a poder contestarte a nada más que me escribas!

Lo que me pides... la historia ya está hecha desde hace tiempo, así que ya no se le puede añadir nada más :P Además, la verdad es que esto de que Stefan los pillara no me gusta nada, creo que no es necesario... pobrecito, con lo que ha sufrido ya! Igualmente, a Elena sí le importaría que Stefan los viera! Ella le quiso mucho!

Por cierto, dile a tu prima que me siento halagada de que piense eso de la historia! :)

Un beso!


End file.
